The Dark
by PotionMaster94
Summary: TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA. Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention  mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. Correspond à la sixième année.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Prologue : **

J'ai toujours aimé l'obscurité. L'obscurité, c'est la sécurité. Cela signifie que je suis dans mon placard sous l'escalier et personne ne me faisait jamais de mal lorsque j'y étais. Oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas y entrer, Dudley non plus. Quant à la tante Pétunia, jamais elle ne se serait rabaissé à mettre les pieds dans un tel endroit. Je me sentais à l'abri dans cet endroit, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Peut-être, étant donné mon passé, aurais-je du être claustrophobe. Mais je le suis seulement lorsque je suis enfermé, peu importe que l'endroit soit grand ou pas. Autrement, l'obscurité prend le dessus et je me sens bien. J'ai le contrôle. Je suis invincible.

C'est peut être ironique que le garçon qui a survécu, l'icône de la lumière, trouve un tel réconfort dans le noir. Mais c'est comme ça.

Mon attirance pour l'obscurité est, en partie, la raison pour laquelle je suis assis ici, sous les gradins du stade de Quidditch à 2h du matin, serrant un mouchoir, d'une main tremblante contre mon bras, encore une fois, ensanglanté.

Vous n'auriez jamais pu penser qu'il y ait autant de lumière dans un bâtiment au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant si. Les chandelles dans les couloirs, les lumières des quartiers des professeurs, la lanterne de Rusard quand il fait son tour de garde. La lumière que transportent les fantômes, les veilleuses, les cheminées des salles communes. Les seuls autres endroits comme celui-ci, où l'obscurité règne totalement, ce sont les placards ou sont rangés les balais. Mais c'est bien trop risqué, bien trop souvent surveillé par des professeurs ou le concierge, ou déjà utilisé par des couples désireux d'échapper aux regards indiscrets. Même si ici j'ai la chair de poule et que mes cicatrices ont l'air sorties tout droit d'un film de science-fiction, c'est le meilleur endroit que j'ai trouvé.

Ceci, être assis sous les gradins, est devenu une partie de ma routine quotidienne. Qui, en gros, est composé ainsi : réveil à 5h du matin, prendre une douche, s'habiller, effectuer les charmes de dissimulation, aller à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner auprès des elfes de maison, aller courir, assister au vrai petit déjeuner, congratuler Ron et Hermione, aller en cours, prendre un peu de nourriture dans la grande salle au déjeuner et manger en chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque, y faire mes devoirs, retourner en cours, écouter les sermons d'Hermione qui me dit que je ne mange pas assez et rétorquer avoir trop mangé pendant la journée avant de prétendre que je n'ai pas faim, douche, pyjama, aller me coucher et ressortir lorsque mes camarades sont endormis. Ensuite je viens ici, pour retourner me coucher vers 2h30, dormir, faire des cauchemars...

Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de retourner au château maintenant. J'ai froid, je suis fatigué et j'ai faim. Et je mérite tout cela. J'espère presque pouvoir rester ici, et mourir de froid. Mais je dois vraiment y retourner. Je soupire, et me force à me lever. Je m'extirpe de sous les gradins et commence doucement à marcher vers le château.

Et c'est là que tout alla de travers.

* * *

><p><span>Note de la traductrice<span> : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce premier « chapitre » est très court, ce n'est que le prologue. Les autres sont un peu plus longs, j'essaierais d'en poster un tous les trois jours à peu près !


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Professeur Snape. Sortant de la forêt interdite. Se dirigeant droit vers moi.

J'ai toujours su que, si il y avait un Dieu, il devait probablement me haïr, mais ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Il m'a apparemment vu et se dirige droit vers moi, l'air plus énervé que jamais. C'est dire. Je pense à courir, mais mes jambes sont bien trop faibles et je sais que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin. Alors je reste ici, dans l'ombre du château, espérant que mon identité sera cachée par l'obscurité. Une autre raison pour laquelle j'aime l'obscurité : l'anonymat que cela peut apporter. Mais je n'aurais pas cette chance. Evidemment. Je ne sais comment, mais je sais qu'il sait déjà que c'est moi.

"Potter," crache-t-il une fois qu'il est assez prêt pour ne pas avoir à crier. " Au nom de Merlin, que faites-vous dehors, en pyjama, à une heure pareille ? Vous dépassez le couvre-feu à nouveau ! Et je suis sûr que vos acolytes se cachent quelque part, comme les braves Griffondor qu'ils sont !"

J'essayais de l'ignorer, comme je le faisais avec Vernon quand il était dans une rage folle, mais je ne pouvais rester impassible à cela. Je ne pouvais pas autoriser ma stupidité à blesser à nouveau mes amis.

"Non," répondis-je alors, doucement mais fermement.

Il me regarda et ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour cracher d'avantage de son venin, me répliquer _Non quoi, Potter ?_ Mais ensuite, son regard devint plus insistant et il ferma la bouche. Je faillis pousser un juron en voyant son visage changer d'expression. Comme de... l'inquiétude ? Peu importe ce que c'est, cela ne dura pas longtemps et son visage redevint impassible, tellement vite que je me demande si je n'ai pas tout imaginé. Quand il reprit la parole, le ton de sa voix était plus modéré, plus contrôlé.

"Qu'est ce vous vous êtes fait, Potter ?"

Je tente un regard confus, comme si je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait. Cela sembla l'irriter davantage.

"Suivez-moi !" Ordonna-t-il.

Puis il continua sa marche vers le château, d'un pas rapide. Je me hâte pour le suivre, inutile de l'agacer davantage. Tandis que nous marchons et que je lutte pour ne pas m'écrouler, je sors discrètement ma baguette et applique mes sorts de dissimulation habituels. S'il a vu quoi que ce soit dehors, il me regardera de plus près à la lumière et pensera qu'il a tout imaginé. J'aurais certainement une heure de retenue et une leçon de morale ainsi que quelques points en moins puis je serais renvoyé me coucher.

Mais au moment de ranger ma baguette, je me sens tomber. Snape ne regarde même pas en arrière. En fait, il tourne à un coin et continue de marcher comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. J'essaie de me remettre sur pieds, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas assez de force. Je me rends compte que mon bras saigne à nouveau et pendant un instant, je me demande si je ne vais pas mourir ici. Et j'en viens même à penser que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Mais soudain, Snape revient. Il a l'air en colère, comme d'habitude mais lorsqu'il me regarde de plus près, je lis de la confusion, puis de l'inquiétude sur son visage pendant que j'essaie de dire « _Monsieur… », _Puis je me sens tomber dans l'inconscience.

Ce dont je suis conscient après, c'est que je suis dans un lit. J'entends des voix tout près. Je garde les yeux fermés et me concentre pour évaluer ma position. Que savent-ils ? Même si cela pouvait m'être utile de partir en courant, je sais que je n'en aurais absolument pas la force. J'entends toujours les voix, trois différentes que j'écoute un instant. La première que je reconnais est celle de Snape qui murmure furieusement. _« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu laisser cela arriver Albus. Je sais que nous tous n'avons rien remarqué, mais vous auriez dut le surveiller cet été bon Dieu ! »_ Cela signifie que Dumbledore est ici, ce qui est confirmé lorsque je l'entends répliquer : _« Je n'ai jamais pensé, jamais même imaginé qu'Harry puisse penser faire une telle chose ! » _La troisième voix les rejoint. Madame Pomfresh, qui résonne étrangement comme Hermione, ajoute : _« Avec tous les abus et traumatismes dont il a été victime, c'est un miracle que son état mental n'en soit qu'à ce niveau ! »_

Super, elle croit que je suis fou. J'ouvre les yeux d'indignation avant de réaliser ce que je viens de faire. _Merde._

"Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé."

Mme Pomfresh.

"Comment vous sentez-vous mon garçon ?"

Dumbledore.

"De toutes les choses débiles que vous auriez pu faire Potter..."

Snape, interrompu d'un regard par Dumbledore.

Soudain je veux vraiment, vraiment sortir d'ici. Je ne veux pas de l'aide maternelle de Pomfresh, ni du ton calme de Dumbledore et encore moins des remarques de Snape. Tel un enfant, je détourne mon visage pour le cacher sous mes couvertures. Là, je me rends compte que mes coupures, même mes cicatrices ont disparus. Je ne peux supporter cela. Je gratte et me mords la peau. J'_aimais _mes cicatrices. Elles étaient _à moi_. Je me mets alors à crier.

"Elles étaient à moi ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de les enlever ! PAS LE DROIT !"

J'entends alors Snape dire quelque chose comme « _Je vous l'avais dit ». _Et soudain, les couvertures me sont retirées et je suis exposé. Je crie, mais Snape s'empare de mon bras et retire gentiment ma main pour empêcher que je ne me blesse davantage, même si je continue d'essayer. Et la dernière chose que je sais, c'est que Dumbledore, mon supposé mentor et protecteur, pointe sa baguette vers moi et murmure un sort de stupéfixion tandis que Snape, mon supposé ennemi juré depuis 5 ans, tente de l'arrêter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Me réveiller dans un endroit différent de là ou j'étais semble être devenu une habitude. Pas une très plaisante. Et quand je suis de retour parmi les vivants cette fois, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis étendu dans un autre lit avec Snape debout au bord de celui-ci, en train de ranger sa baguette.

"Har-," commence-t-il.

Il essaie à nouveau.

"Pot-"

Il s'arrête une nouvelle fois, l'air légèrement confus. Je me dit que je devrais peut-être l'aider. Mais je ne le fais pas. Soudainement, je me souviens de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et je suis furieux. Je pense que cela se voit car Snape s'éclaire la gorge et lève une main comme pour arrêter ma tirade imminente. Je le regarde en clignant des paupières.

"Mr Potter," dit-il plus fermement, "je sais que vous êtes énervé, même furieux contre moi. Mais avant que vous ne confirmiez cela, je crois que nous devrions discuter de certaines choses. Calmement."

Je cligne à nouveau des yeux. J'ai envie de lui crier après, de le frapper, de me couper, de balancer des objets, n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Alors je ne dis rien. Il s'empare d'une chaise et s'assied à côté de moi.

"Pour commencer, je suppose que vous vous demandez où nous sommes. Ce sont mes quartiers. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à vous y amenez pour que vous y restiez jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétabli. Vous dormirez et mangerez ici, avec moi. Vous irez en classe et ferez vos devoirs, mais vous serez surveillé tout le temps, et si j'ai le sentiment que les cours ont un effet désastreux sur votre état, vous cesserez d'y assister. Vous avez des questions ?"

Un long silence s'en suit. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler de nouveau, certainement pour vérifier que je l'ai bien écouté, je prends la parole. Je n'ai qu'une seule question.

"Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je.

Ma voix est faible puisque je n'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps. Je réalise d'un seul coup à quel point ma gorge est sèche.

Il a l'air surpris.

"Pourquoi ?" Répète-t-il.

"Oui, pourquoi?" Je m'exclame en ignorant que ma voix déraille légèrement. "Bordel, Snape pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester enfermé avec vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous exigez que je sois surveillé 24h sur 24 ? POURQUOI ?"

Je deviens hystérique, mais je m'en fous. J'attrape ce que j'ai sous la main,la première chose que je trouve, et le balance aveuglément contre le mur. Cela produit un bruit sourd contre quoi que ce soit que ça ait touché, mais je m'en rends à peine compte.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai juste envie d'arrêter, je ne veux pas que Snape me voit ainsi. Je serre le poing et l'enfonce dans ma bouche pour me mordre aussi fort que j'en suis capable, me concentrant sur la douleur. La douleur plutôt que Snape qui essaie de m'empêcher de me mordre pendant que j'essaie de le rejeter avec mon autre bras et mes jambes. Je veux qu'il s'en aille vraiment, vraiment ! Mais soudain, d'un seul coup, la force me quitte, et je n'ai plus l'énergie nécessaire pour me battre avec lui. Et je me retrouve presque pris dans une étreinte avec Snape, mon dos contre son torse, ses mains qui encerclent mes poignets, son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

Et je réalise que je ne veux plus qu'il parte. Je me sens… en sécurité ? Je ferme les yeux, je les serre fort et bouge ma tête pour m'enfoncer dans ses robes. Je ne suis même pas embarrassé, j'aimerais juste être dans mon placard. Et, que Dieu me vienne en aide mais, là tout de suite, Snape est mon placard.

J'ai dû m'endormir. Parce que ce dont je suis conscient après, c'est que je suis seul. Et je suis _mortifié_. Comment ai-je put agir ainsi ? Comme un bébé ! Je plante mes doigts dans mon bras. J'ai besoin de la douleur de nouveau, besoin d'une punition. C'était _stupide_ Potter ! Absolument foutrement stupide. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque un verre sur la table de nuit, avec un bout de papier. J'attrape le verre. Du jus de citrouille. Je ne peux pas boire ça. Dieu seul sait déjà combien de sucre ils ont dû me forcer à ingurgiter quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, à quel point ils m'ont déjà fait reculer. Je remarque une plante. Je lance un regard furtif alentour, puis je me lève et verse le jus dans le pot. Puis j'enroule le verre dans la couverture qui me recouvrait, puis le lance contre le mur. Je sens que ce n'est pas cassé, j'ai besoin que ça se casse. Je le lance encore et encore contre le mur, mais rien. Alors je retire la couverture et de toutes mes forces, je le lance de nouveau. Il tape contre le mur, et tombe sur le sol, intact. Je ne peux supporter ça. Je me jette hors de mon lit, le ramasse et je me lance avec lui contre le mur. Encore, encore et encore. A un moment tandis que je fais ça, je fais tomber le verre, mais je ne le remarque même pas, et je me contente de marteler le mur avec mon corps. J'entends alors un craquement.

Puis j'entends un faible grincement, une voix qui me parait tout aussi lointaine qui dit "Harry" et je suis écarté du mur et assis sur une chaise. Je sens, plus que je ne vois, le faible crépitement de magie soigner mon corps. Puis la voix de Snape gronde dans les airs, me disant cela :

"Nous devons discuter quelques règles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Des règles. Super.

"Règle numéro un," gronde la voix de Snape.

Je ne peux pas lire son expression et franchement, je commence à en avoir marre. Est-ce que cela le tuerait de montrer ce qu'il ressent à l'occasion ? Enfin bref, je divague. Règle n°1, d'accord.

"Pas de comportements autodestructeurs Mr Potter. Cela inclut coupures, brûlures, coups, vous gratter ou vous mordre."

Je m'y attendais. J'ai été négligent, maintenant, je dois en payer le prix. Je devrais faire attention pendant un moment, peut-être faire profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident que « je vais mieux » . Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent me guérir. Ils se trompent tous.

Il continue.

"Règle numéro deux. Vous écrirez dans un journal que je vous assignerais au moins une demi-heure chaque jour. Vous écrirez vos pensées, vos sentiments et toute autre chose que vous trouverez utile à écrire. Ni moi ni personne d'autre que vous ne le lira évidemment."

Oui, bien sûr.

"Règle numéro trois."

Il pointe la tasse que je me suis évertué à casser.

"Vous ne casserez rien qui m'appartienne sans ma permission."

Oh, évidement. Comme si j'allais lui _demander_ si je pouvais casser ses affaires, et qu'il accepterait que je le fasse. Genre : _Hey Snape, pourrais-je casser quelques tasses ? Bien sûr Potter, autant que vous le voudrez. _Je me rends compte maintenant qu'il me regarde en attendant que je fasse quelque chose, alors j'acquiesce quoi que j'en pense.

"Règle numéro quatre, vous avez le droit de discuter mes instructions si vous pensez avoir une bonne raison de le faire, mais autrement vous ferez ce que je vous dis. Une bonne raison devra inclure la mise en danger de votre santé mentale ou physique, à vous ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela n'inclut pas « Je n'ai pas envie »."

"Règle numéro cinq, pendant une heure chaque jour vous devrez vous entretenir avec un adulte de votre choix. Que ce soit quelqu'un comme moi, ou Lupin ou même un professionnel, c'est à vous de voir. Si je sens que vous ne suivez pas ces règles, je me réserve le droit de vous priver de certains privilèges tel que le droit de voir vos amis ou les sorties à Pré au Lard."

Il a alors l'air un peu embarrassé.

"On m'a également demandé de vous informer que vous êtes temporairement banni de l'équipe de Quidditch."

Il lève alors les mains pour arrêter un éclat de rage.

"Ce n'était pas ma décision, et si vous souhaitez contester je vous suggère de le faire auprès du directeur."

Je hausse les épaules. Franchement, ça n'a plus d'importance.

"Des questions ?" Demande-t-il.

Si j'ai des questions ?

"Combien..."

Ma gorge est sèche et ma voix trop faible à cause du fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé, ou trop crié ces derniers temps. Je recommence.

"Combien de temps ?"

Il a l'air légèrement confus, alors je clarifie.

"Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ?"

Il me regarde alors un peu tristement et je réalise, un peu stupidement, que j'ai identifié plus d'émotions sur son visage ces dernières minutes que ces cinq dernières années.

"Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra Harry. Vous ne vous êtes vraiment pas rendu service, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement en vous traitant ainsi. La durée de votre séjour ici dépendra du temps dont vous aurez besoin pour aller mieux. Plus vous coopérerez plus vite vous sortirez."

Je sais comment marchent ces petits jeux. Je parie que je serais sorti avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai toujours été doué pour deviner ce que veulent entendre les gens, et leur dire. C'était très utile chez les Dursley, à l'école primaire et maintenant ici. Je reprendrais mes esprits. Je dirais à tout le monde que je suis désolé d'avoir causé tant de soucis, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Puis je promettrais que je ne le ferais plus. Je limiterais les dommages.

Snape me regarde étrangement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi je suis en train de sourire. Je ne sais même pas moi-même, pour être honnête. Je maîtrise mes expressions. Des questions, c'est vrai.

"Euh, pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette monsieur ?"

"Je ne pense pas," répond Snape en me regardant toujours avec ces onyx noirs. Flippant. "Je reconsidérerais cette question plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est bien trop tôt pour ne pas penser que vous ne vous en servirez pas pour vous faire du mal, ou cacher le fait que vous vous êtes blessé."

Qu'il aille se faire voir. Je le vois aller ramasser la tasse sur le sol là où elle est tombée. Il l'observe avec attention. Ses yeux s'éclairent tandis qu'il regarde la plante. Il me regarde à nouveau, et hausse un sourcil. _Merde._

"Ah," dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Je crois que je devrais reclarifier la règle Numéro Un."

D'une certaine façon, elle semble être la plus importante pour lui.

"Les comportements autodestructeurs incluent le fait de vous affamer, Mr Potter."

J'essaie le regard le plus choqué dont je suis capable, mêlé à de la confusion. Mais à en juger par le plissement de ses lèvres, soit je n'ai pas réussi, soit ce n'est pas suffisant pour le tromper. Mince. J'ai l'impression que le déni serait bienvenu.

"Je ne _m'affame_ pas, _monsieur_."

"Oh bien sûr que non. Quelqu'un d'autre à versé le jus dans la plante. Probablement que cette même personne vous à entaillé les bras et vous a refusé toute nourriture depuis des semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même plus longtemps ? Des mois ? Des années ? Un individu étrangement dévoué."

Le sarcasme est à trancher au couteau. Je veux répondre, protester, nier. Faire _quelque chose_ mais au lieu de cela, je me retrouve à baisser la tête, honteux. Il ne devrait pas avoir cet effet sur moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie toujours de gagner l'approbation de personnes qui ne me l'accorderont jamais ? Les Dursley. Snape. Sirius. Je me recroqueville d'avantage et m'enfonce les ongles dans les paumes de ma main. Quelle image de jeune homme sain tu es Potter. Raté. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

"J'étais sérieux Harry."

Sa voix est gentille maintenant.

"Plus de ça désormais."

Il déroule mes doigts.

"Je vais aller dans la pièce à côté, m'occuper du repas. Vous avez dix minutes."

Il se dirige vers la porte puis se retourne.

"Réfléchissez à la personne à qui vous voulez parler."

Il ouvre la porte, mais je sens toujours son regard insistant sur moi.

"Dix minutes," répète-t-il finalement.

Puis il ferme la porte.

Je relâche un souffle que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu retenir. Il sait tout. _Tout._ Je reste figé, à fixer le mur. Il ne m'a pas cru lorsque j'ai nié. Mais qui m'aurait cru ? Je ne _peux pas_ parler à Remus, pas après... tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Un professionnel, c'est absolument hors de question. L'année dernière était déjà bien assez terrible, lorsque la plupart des gens pensaient que j'étais fou à cause de Voldemort. Et si- _quand _ ça finira dans les journaux, tout le monde le saura. Le pire, c'est que cette fois, ce sera vrai. McGonagall serait mortifiée. Dumbledore, non, tout simplement non. Les Weasley, définitivement non. Ce qui nous laisse Snape. _Snape._

Je me réveillerais certainement dans une minute. Tout ceci doit être un horrible cauchemar. Dans un instant, j'ouvrirais certainement les yeux et me rendrais compte que je suis encore sous les gradins dans le stade de Quidditch. Mais je peux sentir les légers rayons de l'aube rouge sur mes mains. J'ai senti la douceur du jus de citrouille. Et j'entends Snape frapper à la porte, et me dire que mes 10 minutes sont écoulés avant de demander « pourriez-vous sortir, s'il vous plait ? ».

Si je me lève, je reconnais que tout ceci est vrai. Et si je ne sors pas, il y aura des conséquences qui m'importeraient si elles sortaient de cet étrange monde de rêve dans lequel je suis coincé.

Je me souviens de Snape dans l'infirmerie, sa réaction face à mon désespoir d'avoir perdu mes cicatrices. Je me souviens de ses paroles _« Je vous l'avais dit »_. Cela veut dire… cela veut dire qu'il m'a défendu. Qu'il a compris, au moins un petit peu. Et peut-être que, dans un monde où Snape essaie de me défendre, je peux au moins lui rendre la pareille en permettant qu'il sente qu'il m'a aidé. A me guérir. Et plus encore, je sais que je dois sortir d'ici. Et accepter son aide.

Même si je sais qu'il faudrait bien plus que l'aide de qui que ce soit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Snape ne se retourne pas quand j'ouvre la porte. Il parle d'une voix faible à quelqu'un dans la cheminée. Je me demande un instant s'il n'est pas en train de faire un rapport à Dumbledore, mais lorsqu'il se lève, j'aperçois la silhouette ratatinée d'un elfe de maison dans l'antre. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça. Je suppose que c'est logique, mais… Mes pensées sont interrompues par Snape, qui comme je le remarque soudainement me regarde avec une drôle d'expression. Je suppose qu'à sa place, je ferais la même chose. J'ai fixé le feu ,oubliant totalement ce qui m'entoure, et vu mon comportement récent il s'attend certainement à ce que j'essaye de me jeter dedans ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me sens étrangement contraint à lui assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire, mais il me conduit alors jusqu'à la table, allant même jusqu'à me tirer une chaise.

"Asseyez-vous Mr Potter."

Obéissant, je m'assois, et de la nourriture apparait immédiatement sur la table. Tout un tas de coupes, bols et mets se matérialisent devant moi, et malgré le fait que cela se produise généralement rarement, cela m'effraie. Je m'écarte alors brusquement et fait basculer ma chaise. Il attrape le dos de celle-ci, tout en m'étudiant du regard, puis se glisse sur sa propre chaise, face à la mienne. Il attrape alors un récipient et en retire le couvercle. Il verse un peu de son contenu dans un bol, y ajoute une cuillère et me le tend.

"De la soupe."

Je prends une grande inspiration. La soupe, je peux encore la gérer. J'entends une voix dans ma tête, celle qui a été avec moi depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, et qui me rappelle suspicieusement l'oncle Vernon. Il me crache son venin, me disant que je suis pathétique, faible et que je ne vaux rien. Un monstre. Un putain de monstre gros et sans valeur, pour être précis. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de l'ignorer et tends ma main pour prendre le bol. Je réalise quand il me le tend que mes mains tremblent. Violemment. La soupe passe par-dessus le bord du bol, et se renverse sur la table. Mon dieu, je suis si pathétique. Je ne peux même pas tenir mon bol immobile. Snape le reprend et le repose face à moi. Je le fixe. Soudain, cela semble immense. Je ne peux pas avaler ça, et je commence à paniquer. J'essaie de prendre une nouvelle inspiration, mais je ne peux pas, comme si un étau enserrait mes poumons. Je prends ma cuillère et la trempe dans mon bol, la remplis avant d'essayer de l'élever jusqu'à mes lèvres, mais le contenu ne veux pas rester dessus. Je trempe alors violemment ma main dans le bol, espérant que la soupe sera assez chaude pour me calmer et que Snape croira que c'est un accident.

Mais, en pleine action, ma main est arrêtée par une autre, plus ferme. Une autre main va vers ma bouche et force le passage entre mes lèvres. Une potion ? Le liquide coule dans ma gorge au moment où Snape, qui comme je le réalise maintenant est agenouillé auprès de ma chaise, m'ordonne d'avaler, son ton ne laissant plus place au refus. Alors je m'exécute. Tandis que le liquide s'infiltre dans ma gorge comme de la boue, je sens monter ma panique. Et mon embarras. A nouveau. Je baisse les yeux, où il ne pourra plus me regarder. Il serre toujours ma main.

"Je dois m'excuser Harry," dit-il doucement.

Il a vraiment l'air d'être sincère, étrangement.

"J'aurais du savoir qu'un tel repas était encore trop ambitieux, pour le moment."

Il fait apparaître une autre fiole.

"C'est une potion nutritive. Voudriez-vous la boire s'il vous plait ?"

L'indignité totale de mon professeur, d'habitude si désagréable et fier en train de me dire « s'il vous plait », avec ce que je peux identifier comme étant une légère hésitation dans la voix, me motive à m'exécuter. Et me tend une bonne perche.

"Vous," je murmure.

Il me regarde étrangement. Je me force à continuer.

"Je voudrais parler à vous monsieur. A propos de... vous savez."

Il me regarde en cillant.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas monsieur. Je vous en prie."

Il a l'air de comprendre ce dont je parle et du soulagement, mélangé à autre chose, scintille dans ses yeux. De la surprise, j'imagine.

Il hoche la tête.

"Comme vous voudrez Mr Potter."

Il me faut tenter les choses jusqu'au bout.

"Harry, monsieur," tentais-je alors.

Il y eut un silence légèrement embarrassant pendant lequel ses yeux noirs, et à nouveau insondable, rencontrent les miens, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

"Harry," accepte-t-il.

Je me demande s'il l'a trouvé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 5 : **

"Harry, j'ai besoin de ta coopération pour ce travail," me dit Snape avec lassitude.

Cela fait trois fois maintenant que Snape me répète cette phrase, et je ne lui ai toujours pas offert de réponse. Je sais que c'est infantile, mais je ne l'aiderais pas pour cela, de même que, pour une quelconque raison, je ne peux me résoudre à mentir. J'entretiens brièvement l'idée d'une potion de vérité mélangé avec la potion nutritive, mais même avec mes connaissances en potions, certes limitées, je sais que mélanger des potions comme ça les ferait, au mieux, s'annuler.

"D'accord, très bien," dit-il avec regret.

_Merde._

"Je suis désolé mais je n'ai d'autres options. Je vais vérifier moi-même tes bagages."

Avant même que j'ai une chance de contester, ce que j'aimerais bien faire, il s'exclame, de son ton brusque habituel «Accio la malle d'Harry ». Il a l'air quelque peu déçu et moi je me sens comme si j'avais participé et échoué à un autre test. Il ouvre la fermeture éclair et commence à vider son contenu sur « mon » lit. Je proteste presque, avant de me rendre compte que ce serait totalement inutile. Il le fera de toute façon, au moins là je peux regarder.

Après un instant, il sort mes balances. Je les ai volées dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie quand j'y étais il y a quelques années. Je les veux, j'en ai besoin même. Mais, si je veux arriver à le tromper, elles ne doivent rien signifier pour moi, à ses yeux. Je trouverais un plan d'urgence s'il les prend. Ce qu'il s'apprête sans aucun doute à faire. Et voilà.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser garder ça, en tout cas pour le moment."

Il les met dans une boite que je n'avais même pas remarqué avant.

"Tu pourras les ravoir quand tu te sentiras mieux, si tu veux."

Je hausse les épaules. Phase numéro un de mon plan.

"J'en ai besoin seulement pour le Quidditch de toute façon."

Ses sourcils se haussent presque imperceptiblement.

"Comment ça ?"

"Je dois être en forme. Pour l'équipe."

Je m'arrête pour l'effet.

"Vous savez, en tant qu'attrapeur et tout ça. Si je prends trop de poids, je serais moins bon et toute l'équipe en paiera les conséquences."

Soupir.

"Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber professeur."

Il a l'air un peu sceptique pendant un instant. Puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux pour me sortir ceci :

"Il y a une très large différence entre vouloir rester en forme pour le Quidditch et t'empêcher de manger Harry."

J'essaie d'avoir l'air abattu.

"Je- je sais, monsieur. Je suppose que j'ai juste… perdu un peu le contrôle. Je m'en rends compte maintenant."

"Je vois."

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'ajoute rien pour le moment, ce qui est tout de même quelque chose.

Il continue de sortir ce qui m'appartient et arrive le miroir de Sirius. Le miroir _brisé_ de Sirius pour être exact. Cela rejoint les balances. J'avoue en être un peu bouleversé, aussi pathétique que cela puisse être. Ces quelques bouts de verre brisés sont en gros la dernière chose que j'ai de Sirius. Quoi qu'il en soit, Snape ne remarque pas mon embarras ou choisis de l'ignorer. Je le regarde rapidement. Il à l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il fait alors je me penche pour attraper les débris de verre. Je m'apprête à les fourrer dans ma poche, lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il a arrêté de sortir mes affaires et est en train de me regarder.

"Je..."

N'ai rien à dire.

"S'il vous plait ?"

Je ne sais même pas ce que je demande.

Il tend sa main vers moi pour les récupérer, et je renonce à eux à contrecœur, me résignant ainsi à les perdre, du moins pour l'instant. A ma grande surprise, plutôt que de les remettre dans la boite, il sort sa baguette. Oh mon Dieu, il ne va tout de même pas les détruire ? Est-ce ma punition pour avoir tenté de les récupérer quand il a été clair sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas les avoir?

Apparemment non. Il murmure quelques incantations et les remet dans ma valise. Aucun de nous ne dit le moindre mot, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais même si j'essayais. Une boule apparaît de nulle part et vient se loger d'elle-même dans ma gorge. Je pense que Snape pourrait être déplacé à la première positon des gens que je laisse constamment tomber. Je me sens absolument horrible pour ce que j'ai fait et pour avoir planifié de le mener en bateau.

Je laisse tomber mon visage dans une de mes mains et passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux, afin de tirer sur leurs racines et de créer un peu de réconfort. J'ai utilisé ce manège pas mal de fois, mais plus depuis longtemps, en classe ou quand j'étais particulièrement mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois, dès que mes doigts touche mes cheveux, avant même que je ne les tire, des cheveux se détachent de mon crane.

Je panique et abaisse ma main. Je l'observe, là où ces dits cheveux se tiennent, et remarque que d'autres cheveux sont tombés sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux rapidement, espérant les faire disparaître mais quand je les rouvre, ils sont toujours là. Mon cœur s'emballe et je m'abaisse pour les ramasser sur le sol avant que Snape ne s'en aperçoive. Mais je n'aurais pas cette chance. Je sens la pression de sa main sur mon épaule, je choisis alors la facilité, et je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p>Désolée à tous pour le retard, et merci pour vos commentaires encourageants! J'ai du reprendre ce chapitre là après m'être aperçue de quelques erreurs, mais maintenant c'est bon. Bonne lecture ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 6 : **

Malheureusement, mon répit est de courte durée. Je reviens à moi seulement après quelques minutes, à en croire l'horloge et, quelle surprise, Snape a l'air las à nouveau.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à échapper à tes problèmes de cette façon," me dit-il. "J'espère que tu réalises le sérieux de cette situation. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de cela, mais la raison pour laquelle tes cheveux tombent si facilement c'est parce que tu manques cruellement de nourriture. C'est une situation extrêmement sérieuse."

Je suppose que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui demander s'il est conscient de se répéter. _Bon dieu Potter, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour la désinvolture, sale monstre stupide et ingrat ! Fais un effort sale monstre._

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je-"

_Fais-le !_

"Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était allé si loin, monsieur. A quel point j'ai merdé. Je suis désolé."

Il se relève du sol et me tend la main. Je ne veux pas la prendre, je ne veux pas la prendre quand je sais qu'il se rendra compte à quel point je suis foutrement lourd, quel échec je suis. Mais... Je prends sa main et le laisse m'aider à me relever. Un bref éclair de quelque chose passe sur son visage. Même une fois debout, il ne relâche pas ma main.

"Ne t'excuse pas," me dit-il si bas que je l'entends à peine, "pour l'amour de Dieu, ne t'excuse pas !"

La pointe de douleur dans sa voix me rend confus et me donne envie de pleurer pour une raison que je ne comprends pas. Puis en un instant, il est à nouveau normal, brusque et plongé dans sa tâche.

"Nous finirons cela plus tard," dit-il décidé en montrant la valise oubliée. "Un changement d'environnement nous fera à tous deux le plus grand bien, je pense."

Nous quittons ses quartiers et marchons dans les couloirs. Ils sont sombres et vides et je dois paraître confus, puisqu'il me dit sans même que je n'ai rien demandé :

"Il est assez tard."

C'est plutôt amusant, en fait, il a l'air presque honteux, comme s'il était un parfait préfet qui se faufilait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. J'ai envie de rire, mais j'ai l'impression que si je le fais, je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter. Et je ne pense pas qu'une crise d'hystérie arrangerait mon cas.

"Où allons-nous monsieur?" Demandai-je après quelques instants où nous avons l'air de simplement flâner au hasard dans les couloirs.

Snape à l'air assez pris par surprise, comme s'il n'y avait pas réfléchi lui-même.

"Où voudrais-tu aller ?

Dis-le.

"Euh... j'ai un peu faim, en fait, monsieur."

Je me sens malade rien que de le dire mais l'expression sur son visage vaut le coup. De la perplexité, je pense, avec une légère nuance d'incrédulité et juste un tout petit peu d'espoir.

"Les cuisines alors," dit-il presque précautionneusement.

Puis il sort un léger rire. C'est un son inconnu, et plutôt plaisant d'une certaine manière.

"Je pourrais mener la marche mais je suppose que tu connais le chemin mieux que moi."

Tandis que nous nous approchons du tableau qui cache les cuisines, le malaise que j'essaie de calmer s'accentue. Bon Dieu, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais finalement. Je lève la tête vers lui, et il acquiesce pour que je continue et nous fasse entrer.

Au moment même où je le fais, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je reste immobile, coincé sur place. Evidemment cela rend la situation encore pire, puisque du coup, Snape me fonce dans le dos, attirant toute l'attention des elfes, qui se précipitent, en proclamant « quelle joie c'est de vous revoir, professeur Snape, monsieur, Harry Potter monsieur ! » Attirant l'attention de deux personnes que je pense simplement ne pas pouvoir affronter maintenant. Je me retourne, essayant de forcer un chemin vers l'entrée pour courir aussi loin que possible, quand je suis arrêté par la voix d'Hermione, indiquant probablement la chose la plus évidente que je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire

"Harry ?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 7 : **

Cela ne peut pas être en train de se passer, pas maintenant. Hermione et Ron se précipitent vers moi, comme s'ils pensaient que s'ils ne me serraient pas dans leur bras, je pourrais disparaître à nouveau. Pour dire vrai, je crois bien que je pourrais. Je ne désire rien de plus en ce moment que de courir dans les couloirs et m'enfermer dans les appartements de Snape pour toujours. Mais la main de Snape est toujours agrippée à mon épaule (pas douloureusement, juste… présente), et Hermione me serre, et Ron est agrippé à ma manche, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

J'offre un sourire. Mon meilleur sourire. Mais je ne peux pas parler.

"Harry," répète Hermione en cherchant mon regard.

Mes yeux croisent les siens une seconde mais je ne peux le supporter. Je vois les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux, et je ne peux simplement pas faire ça. _C'est à cause de toi monstre, tu l'as fait pleurer._ Mes yeux se tournent brièvement vers Ron, et apparemment, cet encouragement est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

"Mec," dit-t-il alors, "bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?"

Sa voix ne montre ni jugement ni accusation. Il est simplement perdu.

Comme moi.

Que Snape n'admoneste pas Ron pour son langage montre bien à quel point j'ai gaffé. De même que le fait que la présence de Ron et Hermione dans les cuisines si tard soit ignoré. Il est en retrait, mais il est toujours là dans l'ombre. Il fait comme s'il n'écoutait pas, mais je sais que si. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Je veux m'excuser, trouver des explications mais rien ne vient. Alors au lieu de quoi, je change de sujet d'une façon qui même à mes yeux parait maladroite.

"Ça fait du bien de vous voir."

La mauvaise chose à dire apparemment. Hermione laisse échapper un sanglot. Ron se contente de me fixer, comme si je venais de faire irruption dans un enterrement avant de danser sur le cercueil. Nu comme un ver.

Snape fait alors un imperceptible mouvement, comme pour revenir vers nous. _S'il vous plait, revenez !_ Mais évidemment, il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de quoi, il se contente de rester là. Soudain, je ne peux plus me retenir. Je déclare.

"Je suis vraiment désolé...Vraiment. C'est vrai, je m'en veux tellement. Je suis désolé."

Hermione pleure de plus en plus. Je lui offre ma main, qu'elle attrape avec tant de force que ça en devient douloureux. Je sens les bras de Ron nous entourer. Et je me sens bien. Aimé. Mais bien sûr, cela ne dure pas. Je ne le mérite pas. Qui suis-je pour penser que je mérite de l'amour, de toute façon ? Personne ne m'aimera plus quand ils découvriront la merde que je suis, quand ils sauront que je suis fou et qu'il est dangereux de rester près de moi. Quand ils sauront quel genre de _monstre_ meurtrier je suis.

Je ne réalise même pas que je suis en hyperventilation jusqu'à ce que Snape tienne gentiment mes lèvres entrouvertes et y fasse couler à nouveau une potion. Je deviens alors paralysé. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les effets de la potion, j'en suis sûr, simplement, j'entends Snape qui murmure des choses à Hermione et Ron, certainement pour excuser mon comportement pathétique puis je le sens me guider à nouveau, je suis comme dans le néant. Je remarque à peine les regards ébahis des elfes sur moi tandis qu'il me pousse dans les couloirs, qui ressemblent à un brouillard. C'est comme si j'étais étranger dans mon propre corps, et rien ne me parait réel, ni même familier.

Sans savoir comment, je finis sur le sofa de Snape, une couverture sur les genoux. Snape est assis à l'autre bout du canapé et m'étudie un moment.

"Je suppose que tu n'as plus faim," remarque-t-il.

Ce n'est pas une question. Il a raison. Je peux encore moins qu'avant envisager le fait de manger. Mais je confirme sa supposition en hochant subrepticement la tête. Il soupire. Il secoue alors la main vers quelque chose, et de la musique jaillit. C'est une musique dont je me souviens vaguement, mais que je ne peux nommer.

"Est-ce que cela te dérange si... ?" Demanda-t-il.

Comme si il allait éteindre pour moi de toute façon. Le monde devient vraiment fou. Je hoche la tête de nouveau.

Nous restons assis dans un silence confortable de longues minutes. Après un moment, le même morceau se répète, mais il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Je fixe le mur, jusqu'à ne voir que du flou, malgré mes lunettes. Il se racle la gorge et cela suffit à me faire sursauter avant de regarder dans sa direction. Il se frotte les yeux, comme pour en chasser la fatigue. Puis il claque des doigts, faisant apparaître un elfe à qui il demande une tasse de café. Il n'a apparemment pas l'intention de dormir ce soir, je remarque. Puis il commence à parler, peut-être sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

"Je connaissais ta mère, tu sais."

Bien sûr que je le sais. Ce souvenir apparaît alors dans ma mémoire, son souvenir. Occlumencie. Sirius. Je ferme les yeux.

"Nous étions amis à un moment. Meilleurs amis."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Quoi ?

"Nous n'habitions pas loin quand nous étions enfants. Je lui parlais du monde de la magie et la laissait emprunter les livres que ma mère m'avait donné et elle, elle... m'aidait avec tout. En me disant que c'était possible d'être heureux et insouciant. En affronter mes problèmes plutôt que de les fuir."

Il s'arrêta un long moment et je me dit qu'il devait être en train de réaliser ce qu'il disait. Ou alors il s'était endormi. Mais ensuite il continua, avec un certain effort.

"Avec tous les bleus que me causait mon père."

Il me lança un regard légèrement complice, puis dit avec une note de finalité.

"Bien sûr, tu connais la suite. Je l'ai trahi et je suis devenu l'antithèse de tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battu, et elle a épousé ton père, ensuite elle t'a eu."

Je suppose que la trahison dont il parle est le souvenir. Je le rejoue dans mon esprit, et soudainement, avec cette connaissance, je vois les choses d'un œil neuf. Je remarque comme l'embarras de Snape augmente considérablement quand ma mère vient le défendre. Je remarque le demi-sourire qu'elle lui lance avant de se tourner vers mon père. Je vois la douleur totale dans ses yeux quand il dit… ça. Et je vois son désespoir à lui, son regret et sa dévastation quand elle se détourne de lui. Je vois dans ses yeux à lui ce que j'ai ressenti quand Ron s'est retourné contre moi en 4ème année, plus que ça même… je comprends. Sa meilleure amie, sa première amie, le voir comme ça en proie à l'indignité. Et puis elle, une _fille_, le sauvant de ses persécuteurs. Je comprends qu'il ait fini par déposer sur elle sa colère.

J'y pense encore pendant quelques minutes, me demandant pourquoi sa relation avec ma mère a été si irrémédiablement fichue par cet instant. Je me demande comment elle a pu être si… dure, pour se détourner de lui quand il en avait visiblement le plus besoin. Mais tandis que mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus confuses et insensées, je reconnais les signes de la fatigue montant en moi. Et, juste au moment où je suis à la limite du sommeil, je _pense_ l'entendre dire d'une voix si basse et misérable que je la reconnais à peine comme étant la sienne, une déclaration que je ne peux même pas vraiment comprendre dans mon état de fatigue.

"Je vous ai trahis tous les deux."

* * *

><p>Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée! ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 8 : **

Je me réveille dans ma chambre. J'essaie de ne pas penser à la façon dont j'ai pu atterrir là. Je veux croire que c'est grâce au sortilège de lévitation, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, au fond je ne pense pas. J'ai une espèce de murmure vague dans ma tête qui me dit se souvenir de Snape me portant, puis me posant gentiment dans mon lit avant de remonter les couvertures. Résolument, je décide de ne plus y penser tandis que je me prépare à me rendre en cours. Quand je quitte ma chambre… ou plutôt, celle de Snape me rappelais-je, la première chose que je vois c'est Snape, les sourcils froncés face à ses céréales. Il lève les yeux en me voyant entrer et change immédiatement son expression.

"Ah, Harry."

Il se lève et me tend une potion.

"Bois."

Je me force à prendre la fiole et à avaler son contenu écœurant. Il m'offre un hochement de tête approbateur et un léger tressaillement des lèvres en voyant ma grimace.

"Si à n'importe quel moment de la journée tu commences à te sentir excessivement… stressé par quoi que ce soit, viens me retrouver, ou un autre professeur ou même n'importe lequel de tes amis. Tu ne chercheras pas à aller te cacher quelque part pour « t'occuper » de ça. D'accord ?"

"Oui monsieur."

Comme si j'allais lui dire non. Il me fixe un moment puis hoche brusquement la tête et soupire.

"Très bien. Je m'attends à te voir dans la grande salle au déjeuner."

Il me tend alors ma baguette. Je prends ça comme le signe que je peux partir, hochant la tête comme signe de remerciement avant de sortir aussi rapidement que possible sans paraître impoli.

Je peux sentir ce « truc » s'infiltrer dans mon sang, polluant à nouveau mon corps, et je veux que ça s'en aille. Il me reste 20 minutes avant mon premier cours. Snape pensera certainement que je les passe à discuter avec mes amis. Personnellement, je pense avoir déjà assez discuté hier soir. J'entends des voix parvenir du couloir derrière le coin, et m'engouffre dans la pièce la plus proche.

Cette porte, par je ne sais quel coup du destin, s'avère alors être l'entrée de la salle de bains de Mimi Geignarde. Je m'enferme dans une des cabines et me mords les lèvres en entendant des voix au dehors. Ce serait extrêmement idiot de simplement y penser. Mais… Hermione m'a dit que ces temps-ci, Mimi Geignarde préférait la salle de bains des préfets. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de ressortir et d'essayer d'éviter tout le monde sur mon chemin pour me rendre jusqu'à une autre salle de bains vide.

Je m'agenouille sur le sol, soupirant et me répétant que je suis fou. Je mets du papier toilette dans la cuvette pour atténuer le bruit d'éclaboussures puis j'enfonce deux de mes doigts dans ma bouche puis plus loin dans ma gorge. Toux. Haut-le-cœur. Rien. _Aller ! _Plus loin dans ma gorge. Et... Ça y'est. Ça à l'air dégoûtant Mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Je recommence encore quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me fasse mal, que ma tête tourne, que mes yeux et mon nez piquent et qu'il n'y ai plus rien que de la bile. Je dois être une dégoûtante dégoûtante personne pour ressentir un léger sentiment de calme et de soulagement en tirant la chasse d'eau, même si je me sens minable. Je n'aime pas tant vomir. C'est… sale. Laid. Mais tout de même efficace.

Je sors de la cabine et me dirige vers le lavabo le plus proche afin de me rincer la bouche et de me laver le visage.

Quand j'ai terminé je relève la tête vers le miroir. J'ai l'air horrible, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière moi dans le reflet. Avec de grands yeux livides, encadrés par de fines et laides lunettes transparentes. _Mimi_.

Merde. Est-ce que tout doit toujours aller de travers ? Calme-toi Potter.

"Salut Mimi," dis-je en essayant de garder le ton le plus calme possible. "Tu as vu, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais te voir !"

Cela sonne pathétiquement faux, même pour moi.

Elle n'a même pas l'air de remarquer que je lui ai parlé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ?"

Sa voix est dangereusement aiguë et je ne peux pas supporter ça maintenant. Son attitude morbide et indifférente habituelle sur tout ce qu'il se passe est apparemment absente.

"_Rien_, rien, je voulais juste te voir."

"Menteur !"

Change de tactique.

"Mimi, s'il te plait."

Je sais que j'ai l'air désespéré mais ce n'est pas important. Personne ne doit savoir. _Snape ne peux pas savoir. _

"S'il te plait, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu ici, s'il te plait ?"

Je la vois se tordre les mains.

"S'il te plait Mimi. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? S'il te plait Mimi. _Je t'en supplie."_

Tu es pathétique Potter.

Ses yeux se baissent vers le sol, puis se dirigent vers la droite. Et soudainement, elle relève la tête.

"Je suis désolée Harry Potter."

Et en un instant, elle fonce dans la cabine la plus proche, dans les égouts, pendant que je lui hurle d'arrêter, la suppliant de toutes mes forces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé :**TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA. Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 9 : **

Je sens mes genoux faillirent et mes pensées commencent à s'embrouiller, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Je suis probablement déjà en retard. Je veux vraiment, vraiment enfoncer mon poing dans quelque chose mais je ne peux pas me permettre une telle chose tout de suite. Je me suis déjà bien assez mis dans le pétrin. Alors au lieu de quoi, je cours. J'ai… Binns à cette heure-là. Enfin, j'espère.

Par chance j'ai raison. Par contre, je suis effectivement en retard. Je me faufile dans le fond de la classe en silence, sans même interrompre le ton monotone qui émane déjà du devant de la classe, et je me glisse sur le banc que Ron et Hermione ont gardé pour moi. Je leur offre un rapide sourire pour les remercier, mais ils me répondent par un regard plein de soupçons.

"Ou étais-tu ?" Siffle Hermione. "Tu as dix minutes de retard ! Et tu étais supposé nous rejoindre dans le hall pour qu'on puisse venir ici ensemble !"

Merde. Je devais faire ça ? Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, je suppose.

"Je suis désolé, j'étais..."

_Une excuse plausible maintenant cerveau, s'il te plait._

"Snape m'a gardé plus longtemps, il avait un truc à voir avec moi."

_Menteur._ Ron renifle d'un air dédaigneux. C'est un son plus sévère que ce que je lui associerais normalement.

"Ne nous sors pas ce genre d'excuses, Harry !"

"Quoi ? Il m'a gardé ! Je vous le jure !"

Je ferais tout aussi bien d'aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie maintenant, à en juger par le regard qu'ils me lancent. C'est au tour d'Hermione.

"Harry, on a vu Snape dans le hall, cinq minutes avant même que les cours commencent."

"Ce qui veut dire que pendant au moins un quart d'heure tu étais seul," conclut Ron.

De mieux en mieux.

"Ok, très bien. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps, seul, d'accord ? J'ai été constamment surveillé pendant des jours. J'avais juste, vous savez, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps."

Les yeux de Ron s'adoucissent un peu.

"Ouais, désolé mon pote, on est paranos."

Ceux d'Hermione en revanche sont toujours plissés.

"Alors pourquoi tu nous as menti ?" Demanda-t-elle."Pourquoi nous faire croire que tu étais avec Snape ?"

Réfléchis Potter.

"C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas supposé me balader seul en ce moment."

"Oui, et pour une raison !"

Cette dernière phrase, contrairement au reste de notre conversation raisonnablement basse, est assez forte pour attirer l'attention de Binns.

"Miss Granger !"

Hermione ne relève même pas la tête. Elle me fixe avec de grands yeux.

"Tu as fait quelque chose," dit-elle alors.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non !"

Je nie avec le plus de conviction dont je suis capable.

"Si ! Tu mens encore."

Elle crie presque cette fois.

"Hermione je n'ai rien fait, s'il te plaît ce n'est pas le moment."

Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils nous fixent. Tels des vautours. Je ne vois même plus Binns maintenant.

Hermione rit, presque hystérique.

"Pas le moment, _ce n'est pas le moment, _il dit!"

J'ouvre la bouche mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mes yeux me brûlent et ma tête me fait encore plus mal que lorsque j'étais dans la salle de bain. Mes poumons se serrent, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Apparemment, ça n'a pas d'importance. Binns arrive en flottant à travers la porte suivit par Mme Pomfresh. Pas à travers la porte pour elle, évidemment. Elle l'ouvre d'abord. Je suppose que c'est là qu'il était parti alors.

Mes pensées sont totalement insensées compte tenue de la situation. Et si Snape m'exclue de classe ? Il m'en a menacé si je causais encore des ennuis, après tout. Et s'il se rend compte que je n'en vaux pas le coup et décide de me renvoyer ? Je lance alors un œil vers la porte. Pomfresh est occupée à calmer Hermione pour la persuader de boire une potion calmante. Si je me penchais juste vers la porte comme _ça, _je pourrais...

Je me lance vers la porte et cours. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je vais, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Ce qui est important c'est de partir. Je considère mes options. Le stade d'entrainement ? Trop évident. La forêt interdite ? Trop de choses qui seraient ravies de me manger. Le dortoir des Serpentard ? Non. La cabane hurlante ? Définitivement non.

Finalement, je me retrouve dans un placard à balais. Je sais que dès qu'Hermione et Ron vérifieront la carte du maraudeur, ils me retrouveront. Mais tant pis, cela me laisse au moins un peu de répit. Mon cœur bat la chamade pendant un moment, puis il finit par se calmer et je me détends dans le confort des ténèbres. Je peux même aller jusqu'à prétendre être de retour chez les Dursley, dans mon placard sous l'escalier. Pas que je veuille être avec eux, mais quand même.

Evidemment, ce moment ne dure pas longtemps. Plus longtemps que ce que je pensais cependant, alors je ne me plains pas. La soudaine arrivée de lumière dans le petit espace me fait fermer les yeux immédiatement, par réflexe Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas voir qui m'a trouvé. Je suppose que je m'attendais à Snape. Mais ce n'est pas sa voix que j'entends me proposer d'aller marcher un peu. C'est Dumbledore qui s'adresse à moi, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'anormal. Je peux lui faire confiance pour faire comme si c'était parfaitement normal de tomber sur quelqu'un assis dans un placard.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Snape, dans lesquels un portrait nous laisse pénétrer, sans aucune incitation de Dumbledore. Pas que ce fait me dérange. Ce qui me dérange, cela dit, c'est qu'il entre et prenne la place de Snape, sur son fauteuil, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire un commentaire cependant et je me contente de rester debout, à regarder mes chaussures.

Dumbledore me demande de m'asseoir alors j'obéis perché sur le bord du sofa. Je ne le regarde toujours pas, mais je peux sentir son regard éternellement pétillant posé sur moi.

"Alors," commence-t-il.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche et en ressort un petit sac en papier. Il s'empare d'un petit bonbon et me tend le sachet.

"Un bonbon au citron mon garçon ?"

Je secoue la tête. Il y a une certaine ironie dans cette situation mais je n'en dis rien.

"Alors," répète-t-il, "Severus sera avec nous dans un instant, je voulais juste te parler un peu avant Harry."

Il se lève et se dirige vers la cheminée.

"Je pense personnellement que ce serait dans ton meilleur intérêt que tu sois placé quelques temps dans un charmant établissement, appelé St Patrick."

Il lève une main comme pour arrêter un emportement, mais je ne m'apprêtais pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Quel est l'intérêt puisque qu'il m'y enverra quoi que je dise ?

"Ils ont une excellente unité pour les gens qui ont des… problèmes. Comme les tiens."

Il s'arrête un instant avant de reprendre.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus m'a convaincu de te laisser d'abord quelques semaines avec lui. En vue de cet arrangement, je tiens d'abord à t'informer que j'y vois quelques conditions. Premièrement, que tu écoutes et obéisses à la lettre à tout ce que Severus pourrait te dire. Ensuite, saches que tu seras accompagné absolument partout. Même, euh, aux toilettes."

Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une loi contre ça. Les sorciers ne connaissent-ils pas les droits de l'homme ?

Il change d'expression. Je crois qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air peiné, mais en fait il a juste l'air débile.

"Pour finir, je t'informe que je m'apprêt à placer quelques sortilèges sur ces pièces."

Il me regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Quels sorts ?" Demandai-je avec obéissance.

"Oh, et bien, ils devraient t'empêcher de dire autres chose que la vérité."

Il ne peut pas être sérieux. Apparemment si.

"Alors Harry ?"

Comme si j'avais le choix.

"D'accord."

Je le vois soupirer, l'air rassuré puis un grand sourire vient éclairer son visage.

"Bon, commençons alors."

Il sort sa baguette de sa manche et la secoue dans des mouvements en apparence compliqués, tout en prononçant des formules à voix basse. Je jurerais qu'il ajoute toujours quelques mouvements inutiles, juste pour l'effet.

Juste au moment où il range sa baguette magique après s'être exécuté, Snape arrive, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux se posent sur Dumbledore, puis sur moi, puis de nouveau sur Dumbledore. Soudain, il a l'air furieux. Ses poings se serrent le long de son corps.

"Albus," dit-il d'un ton froid et calme.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandissent presque imperceptiblement.

"Ah, Severus !"

"Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous en rediscuterions davantage avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit ?"

Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi énervé. Ça fait un peu peur.

"Je ne fais que ce qui me semble être le mieux, en tant que directeur de cette institution."

Le ton de Dumbledore a pris un arrière gout de menace.

"Je vois ça. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt tenté de vous remettre ma démission, puisque vous êtes le _directeur de cette institution_."

Snape ne ferait pas ça pour moi, si ?

"Tu vas trop loin Severus."

"Non, vous allez trop loin !"

Son semblant de contrôle semble être évaporé.

"J'essaie d'aider ce garçon qui, je vous le rappelle, était votre élève favori ! Comment suis-je supposé faire quoi que ce soit si vous me devancez toujours ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas laisser Pompon lui enlever ses cicatrices, vous m'avez ignoré ! Je vous ai demandé de faire revenir Horace pour que je puisse rester avec lui et m'en occuper, vous avez refusé ! Et maintenant je vous demande de ne pas foutre en l'air l'once de confiance qu'il peut avoir en moi avec vos stupides sorts, qui je vous le rappelle, sont généralement utilisés dans les cas de délinquance juvénile, et je vous retrouve en train de le faire derrière mon dos !"

Ses yeux sont pleins de fureur et j'en viens à me demander pendant un instant s'il ne va pas le frapper.

Il ne le fait pas. Il regarde juste Dumbledore faire ses excuses pathétiques avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter les lieux.

"Il fait toujours ça," s'exclame alors Snape, "toujours !"

Il fixe la cheminée de longues secondes, essayant de se calmer, puis il se tourne vers moi.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, "je ne peux pas ôter le sort maintenant, le temps de limite est écoulé. Il perdra effet dans quelques semaines."

Il soupire et passe une main sur son visage avec lassitude.

"Cela ne te force pas à parler si tu n'en a pas envie. Simplement, si tu le fais, cela ne te fera dire que la vérité. C'est juste que-"

Il lance un regard noir vers la porte d'où vient de partir Dumbledore.

"Habituellement c'est utilisé pour les jeunes qui ont commis de sérieux crimes et qui ne veulent pas l'avouer."

Il serra entre ses doigts l'arrête de son nez.

"Je te proposerais bien que nous discutions dans une autre pièce, mais je ne pense pas que tout autre endroit soit privé. Albus le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Il savait que cela me mettrait dans une situation impossible et que j'en viendrais à faire les choses à sa manière."

Il y eut un long silence puis

"Harry…"

Il m'appelle avec précaution.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça mais… Mimi est venue me voir."


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 10 :**

"Elle ne ment pas !" Je m'écrie.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merde. Je suis tellement stupide. Je ne peux même pas me souvenir que je ne peux rien dire d'autre que la vérité entre ces murs. _Est-ce si difficile à comprendre Potter ?_ _Ferme là !_

Snape hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif.

"Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile pour toi, on peut parler de ça plus tard si tu préfères ?"

"Et à quoi ça servirait ?" Je m'exclame. "Ce sera toujours la même chose. Je serais toujours incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans que la vérité ne s'échappe, je serais toujours incapable de la garder fermée sans que vous ne connaissiez la putain de vérité de toute façon !"

Je ne peux plus mentir maintenant. Je ne peux plus limiter la situation pour m'en sortir. Alors, très bien. Je ferais en sorte que lui me renvoie. Je serais tellement insupportable, qu'il ne sera pas capable de ne _pas _me renvoyer. Je l'énerverais et il me renverra chez Dumbledore, qui m'enverra dans cette maison pour les fous. Il en rêve déjà. Je le sais. Je ne resterais pas. Je ne m'autoriserais pas à rester. Je ne continuerais pas à être le poids de quelqu'un d'autre en attendant qu'il me méprise tellement qu'il ne se mette à vouloir me débarrasser de ma monstruosité. J'ai déjà joué ce jeu.

Mais...

Il n'a pas l'air énervé. Il n'a même pas l'air de devoir l'être vu le ton sur lequel je viens de m'adresser à lui. Quand il parle, sa voix est calme. Calme. Pas non plus le même calme froid qu'il utilisait avec Dumbledore. Un calme compréhensif. La seule chose qu'il trouve à me répondre est « vrai ». Et la seule chose qui dépasse de ce calme, c'est la tristesse.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas énervé ? _Pourquoi n'est-il pas énervé ?_

"Et que penses-tu de cela ?" dit-il.

Il n'a même pas un ton de reproche !

"Je ne parlerais pas du tout. Je ne poserais aucune question, ne ferais aucun commentaire, rien. A moins, bien sûr, que tu me le demandes. C'est toi qui choisis. Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux. Et ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, je n'en saurais rien."

C'est une bonne suggestion. Mais cela me fait mal au cœur. Alors, évidemment, je la rejette.

Ou du moins, j'essaye. Je pense _« Allez-vous faire foutre ». _

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?" Dis-je à la place.

Et _« Laissez-moi tranquille ! ». _

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à faire semblant ?"

Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il ne voyait pas ce dont je parle.

"Faire semblant de quoi Harry ?"

Je ne peux plus entendre cette voix. Cette voix si calme, _inquiète_, et FAUSSE, FAUSSE, FAUSSE ! Elle va me rendre fou. Je sens mes mains se refermer sur mes oreilles, je serre mes yeux, mes genoux remontent contre mon torse et mes bras s'enroulent autour de mes jambes.

J'entends alors un cri, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé. Et quelque part dans mon subconscient, je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'aide. Cet animal souffre tellement, il a l'air si tourmenté que j'en oublie ma propre colère et la douleur que je ressens depuis si longtemps. Tout à coup, je veux courir et aller le serrer contre moi. Lui dire que tout n'a plus aucune importance, que ce n'est pas grave et que tout finira par s'arranger. Je veux que quelqu'un me serre _moi _ et _me_ dise tous ces mensonges réconfortants.

Et là je réalise.

Ces cris tourmentés ?

Ce sont les miens.

* * *

><p>Je ne me souviens pas m'être évanoui, pour ce qui semble être la centième fois en à peine quelques jours qui sont les plus longs que je n'ai jamais vécus, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé.<p>

Parce que quand je me réveille, c'est dans la blancheur immaculée des draps de l'infirmerie qui semblent m'être devenus si familiers, et mon nez est empli de cette odeur de désinfectant si désagréable. Je ferme les yeux et attend d'entendre le ton lui aussi familier de Mme Pomfresh, me parler de cette voix maternelle.

Mais cela n'arrive pas.

Au lieu de quoi, une voix joyeuse que je ne reconnais pas m'informe de ceci :

"Tu es réveillé mon petit !"

Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que je suis réveillé. Je le sais. Mais qui c'est ça, et ou suis-je ?

Apparemment, cette voix appartient à un maître en occlumencie. Ou juste quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se taire.

"Tu es à St Patrick."

Claquement de la langue.

"Mr Dumbledore t'a amené ici. Quel caractère tu as mon petit ! Tu as presque tué le pauvre Snape et ses quartiers, d'après ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. Bref, c'est bien moi de parler tout le temps comme ça !"

Bien. S'il vous plait dites-moi qu'il a terminé maintenant. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « presque tué Snape et ses quartiers » ? J'ai fait du mal à Snape ? Beaucoup de mal ? Espèce de monstre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois Potter ? J'ouvre la bouche pour demander à ce satané médecin, mais il a disparu. Je m'assois et essaie de me sortir de ce lit, mais je ne peux pas. Au lieu de sentir mes pieds sur le sol, je les sens frapper ce qui semble être une barrière invisible sur le côté de mon lit. J'essaie alors de l'autre côté avec le même résultat.

"Ohhh, je n'essaierais pas ça si j'étais toi !"

Ah, il est revenu.

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Quel imbécile je fais, ça a dû me sortir de la tête. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici mon petit. A moins que quelqu'un ne t'y autorise."

J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peu près 2 ans.

"Booon, j'ai quelques questions pour toi petit."

Il tient une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

"Aloooors, juste quelques petites choses que j'aimerais savoir mon petit. Le psychiatre viendra bientôt pour t'en demander plus."

Pitié dépêche-toi pour que je puisse savoir ce qui est arrivé à Snape.

"Te sens tu suicidaire mon petit?"

"Non !" Je m'exclame immédiatement.

Comme si j'allais lui dire la vérité.

"Okaaay. Et te sens-tu capable d'homicide ?"

Je le serais s'il ne se tait pas.

"Non."

"Es-tu suur Petit ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr !"

"Eh bien si tu es sur. Tu es sur d'être suur ?"

Voilà pourquoi, quand le psychiatre entre dans la pièce, je suis en train d'hurler :

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE MEURTRIER, OK ?"

Avec ça, je devrais être autorisé à sortir d'ici rapidement.

* * *

><p>Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais j'apprécie vraiment ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 11 : **

Trois jours se sont déroulés, et je n'ai toujours pas vu le moindre cheveu de Snape, ou de Dumbledore ou de qui que ce soit. Enfin, excepté le débile d'infirmier et le psy. Et ils ne veulent même pas me dire ce que j'ai vraiment fait à Snape. Ils ne veulent pas me « stresser » avec ça. Comme si ça avait un sens. Je suis plus stressé rien qu'en y pensant. Rien que d'imaginer à quel point j'ai encore merdé.

"Bonjooour petit !"

Oh mon Dieu. Il a l'air tout excité.

"Comment allons-nous ce matin ?"

C'est rhétorique, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de lui répondre que ça irait mieux s'il se taisait. Et que je ne sais pas du tout comment lui va. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander des nouvelles de Snape encore une fois, mais il parle en premier.

"Bon Dieu, que se passe-t-il dehors ? Et à cette heure-là en plus !"

Je me demande ce dont il parle, mais je me rends rapidement compte qu'en effet, il y a beaucoup de cris dans les couloirs. Comprenez bien. Vraiment des tas de cris. Mais pas comme d'habitude, pas le genre de cris que vous entendez dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Cela ressemble à... Snape ? En train de crier, comme je ne l'ai jamais entendu le faire.

Il est là ? Je me redresse subitement plein d'excitation.

Des mots parviennent jusqu'à nous, des mots comme « patient confidentiel » et « Albus » et « cette satané gazette ». J'espère que cela ne signifie pas ce que je pense. Je me tourne vers l'infirmier débile. Qui déglutit difficilement et dit quelque chose du genre « Je vais leur demander de baisser d'un ton ». Il se glisse vers la porte et pose la main sur la poignée. Juste au moment où elle est défoncée par Snape, suivi de près par mon psy. Snape m'adresse un léger sourire, et puis, avant même que je n'ai pu lui répondre, il épingle mon infirmier préféré contre le mur.

Malheureusement, avant d'avoir le temps de lui administrer plus que quelques coups de poing, la sécurité arrive et maintient Snape en arrière assez longtemps pour qu'il s'échappe. Le psy ne tarde pas à l'imiter, après avoir lancé un regard inquiet vers Snape. Les deux hommes de la sécurité se jettent un regard inquiet et indécis, puis ils remarquent que Snape à l'air calmé et haussent les épaules avant de partir à leur tour.

Alors il ne reste que nous deux.

Il s'empare d'une chaise et la rapproche de mon lit avant de s'asseoir. Il y a un silence inconfortable, et puis nous commençons tous les deux à parler en même temps.

"Alors..." commence-t-il.

"S'il vous plait monsieur," dis-je en même temps.

Nous nous arrêtons tous les deux. Il m'indique que je peux continuer.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien monsieur ?" Demandais-je frénétiquement. "Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez... Enfin, que je vous avais blessé. Mais ils ne m'ont pas dit..."

Je me tais alors, me sentant stupide sans même savoir pourquoi.

"Bande d'idiots," dit-il avec une certaine véhémence presque en chuchotant. "Je vais bien Harry. Tu as eu un accès de magie accidentelle. Pas de mal. Juste quelques bleus en ce qui me concerne, et tu as peut-être fait trembler les murs de mon salon. Tout est dans l'ordre maintenant."

Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me dit pas tout, mais je ne peux pas l'accuser d'être un menteur, car je ne suis sûr de rien.

"Je suis désolé monsieur... Pour. Vous savez. Etre devenu avec fou avec vous comme je l'ai fait."

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Tu n'es pas _devenu fou_, Harry. Mais tes excuses totalement inutiles sont acceptées."

Il se tait. J'entends alors un autre patient, Mr Dominis se plaindre que quelqu'un lui a pris sa couronne et son sceptre et demander si personne ne sait qui est le coupable. Puis Snape se racle la gorge.

"Harry, il-il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Enfin, euh. A vrai dire, deux choses plutôt."

Deux choses? Je suppose que la première concerne la gazette des sorciers. Mais la deuxième ? Cela à l'air de le rendre un peu gêné. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'encouragements. Alors d'un coup de tête peu gracieux, je lui indique que je suis prêt à l'écouter.

"Eh bien, tu as certainement compris par les… cris… que l'infirmier _Graham_ a informé la gazette que tu étais ici."

L'infirmier Graham ? Oh, l'imbécile. Je m'en doutais, mais je le reçois tout de même comme un choc. Alors le monde entier, du moins le monde sorcier, sait que leur héros est un fou. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai dû fermer les yeux, parce que cela demande un grand effort de les ouvrir à nouveau et de les poser sur Snape. Très bien. La deuxième nouvelle maintenant.

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge.

"Bon alors."

Il essaie visiblement de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Puis il continue presque...sur la défensive.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir pris cette décision sans t'en parler avant, mais cela devait être fait rapidement. Le ministère était déjà à deux doigts de te placer sous tutelle judiciaire quand j'ai pu être mis au courant."

Ah oui, les bleus. Je suppose que j'avais raison en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Potter ? Tout le monde ment, pas vrai ? Tu pensais vraiment que lui serait différent. Mais attends.

"…j'espère que tu comprends que c'était pour ta protection."

"Quoi ?" Demandais-je d'un ton digne de Dudley.

"La tutelle !"

Quoi ? Quelle tutelle ? Oh mon Dieu...

"Alors, vous êtes mon, mon tuteur maintenant ?"

"J'en ai bien peur," dit-il l'air tendu devant mon air effaré.

Super, maintenant je lui ai fait peur.

"Euh... Merci monsieur."

Il roule alors les yeux, l'air un peu apaisé.

"Suis-moi Harry."

Mon cerveau est encore en pleine ébullition quand je saute avec précaution hors de mon lit (tiens je peux faire ça maintenant ?) et le suis hors de l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'on s'en va ?

Je me souviens vaguement qu'il m'a pris par le bras et m'a dit quelque chose dont je n'ai pas saisi le sens, puis je crois que nous avons transplané. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce que sont les petites gouttes blanches autour de nous, et je ne peux pas respirer. Et je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais ce n'est certainement pas Poudlard, et je n'entends rien excepté le vent dans mes oreilles, et soudain mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus et je me retrouve sur le sol et je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien être en train de se passer.

Mais soudain, mes mains sentent quelque chose de solide les soutenir, et mes épaules sentent une chaleur indescriptible contre elles, et une voix brise le bruit du vent. Elle me dit que c'est Severus et que je suis en sécurité et que ce que je sens sous mes mains c'est le sol qui est humide parce qu'il neige. _Tu sens ça ? _Demande-t-il. Là je réalise que j'ai froid. Que je suis à genoux face à une petite maison, et que Sever- _Professeur Snape_ est agenouillé près de moi.

Il me relève alors et m'emmène dans la maison, dans un couloir sombre et finit par m'asseoir.

Ca à l'air long, et en même temps incroyablement court, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler.

"Harry."

Doucement.

Je ne peux relever les yeux, je ne peux supporter de le regarder tout en sachant que je me suis ridiculisé de nouveau. Surtout quand je sais parfaitement que toutes mes émotions sont affichées sur mon visage, tellement lisible que je sais qu'il les lira toutes, sans même avoir besoin d'avoir recours à la légilimencie.

"Harry, il n'y a aucun sorts ici. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à parler ou à dire la vérité. Mais je pense que cela t'aiderait, nous aiderait tous les deux, si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé."

Borné, je garde ma bouche close et hoche doucement la tête.

Il soupire.

"Très bien, je ne te forcerais pas. Penses-y simplement."

Je le vois du coin de l'œil et réalise alors qu'il était agenouillé près de ma chaise tout ce temps.

"C'est ma maison. Tu resteras ici pendant les vacances de Noël. Si tu pouvais juste rester ici pendant que je nous préparer de quoi manger, et puis je te ferais visiter. Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir, à gauche, si tu en as besoin."

Sur ce, il se relève et pars.

Après une minute, je lève enfin les yeux et observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Les murs sont d'une couleur crème chaleureuse, un peu étonnant de la part de Snape, et emplis de bibliothèques eux-mêmes emplies de gros livres à la reliure de cuir, moins étonnant. Une cheminée, un parquet de bois, un tapis noir aux longs poils. Je me lève et marche jusqu'à la cheminée sur laquelle est posée un cadre. A l'intérieur se trouve la photo d'une femme, le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs, assise sur un rocking-chair. Je m'attends à la voir bouger, comme sur toutes les photos de sorciers mais elle reste parfaitement immobile, ses yeux bleus fixes et vides. Je l'étudie de plus près, la façon dont ses mains serrent ses genoux, sa robe.

Là, au moment où je remarque une ombre sur son cou, qui pourrait être un bleu, une voix derrière moi murmure doucement :

"Ma mère."

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement, une expression coupable sur le visage. J'attends une réprimande qui ne vient pas. Alors je lève les yeux vers Snape et me rends compte qu'il a les yeux fixés sur la photo, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

"Elle était très belle, dans son genre," dit-il.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

"Et très intelligente."

Il passe un doigt sur la photo.

"Mais aussi très, très naïve."

Il se tourne brusquement puis me tend une potion nutritive. Je la prends, mais ne la bois pas. A ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien, m'indique juste de le suivre.

Dans la cuisine, il s'empare d'une assiette sur laquelle sont posés deux sandwichs en triangle et la pose sur la petite table en bois. Puis il s'assoit et me demande d'en faire de même. Il attrape un des deux sandwichs, puis l'avance jusqu'à sa bouche, avant de l'abaisser mais en le gardant quand même dans la main.

"Elle est morte durant l'été après ma cinquième année," dit-il. "Six mois après la mort de ma grand-mère. J'ai vécu seul avec mon père après ça."

Je ne trouve rien à dire, je regarde simplement le sandwich, toujours immobile dans ses mains.

"J'ai pensé pendant très longtemps qu'elle était morte par ma faute. Vois-tu, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai découvert qu'elle était très malade, et je me suis dit que si mon père la bâtait encore une seule fois elle n'y survivrait pas. Alors, j'ai rapidement vidé tout son alcool dans l'évier. Je pensais que s'il n'était pas bourré, il ne s'énerverait pas et donc, il ne la frapperait plus. En fait, j'espérais qu'il serait assez énervé contre moi pour ne plus faire attention à elle. Mais quand il est arrivé et qu'il a vu ce que je faisais, et qu'il a commencé à me frapper, ma mère est arrivée à son tour. Ils ont commencé à se battre. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose. Mais je n'avais que 15 ans, et quoi que l'on pense, à cet âge on n'est ni assez grand ni assez fort. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'elle est tombée et que je n'ai rien put faire pour la relever."

Il émit un drôle de son, qui aurait presque pu être un rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi triste.

"J'ai découvert par la suite que ma mère avait décidé de partir chez un ami et que si elle est revenue à ce moment-là, c'était juste pour prendre quelques affaires. J'ai passé le pire été de ma vie. Mon père me frappait tout le temps, et quand il ne le faisait pas, il me répétait à quel point j'étais horrible pour avoir été capable de tuer ma mère. Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, j'ai été voir Lucius et je lui ai dit que je voulais voir le seigneur des ténèbres."

Il soupira et fit disparaître le sandwich complètement démoli entre ses mains avant d'en prendre un autre et de me regarder.

"Ce que je veux dire Harry, c'est que ma culpabilité était totalement infondée. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle était morte. Oh j'ai certainement précipité les choses, mais elle serait morte plus tard, quoi que je fasse. Je pensais juste l'aider, même si elle n'était pas sous ma responsabilité, et mon père a tué ma mère et il n'y a rien que j'aurais pu faire. Et l'autodestruction dans laquelle je suis tombée était totalement inutile."

"Et cela s'applique aussi à toi. Tu as peut-être foncé au ministère l'année dernière sans aucune raison réelle, mais tu pensais sauver ton parrain, même si ce n'était pas ta responsabilité. Mais c'était sa décision d'y aller et d'essayer de te sauver. C'était _sa responsabilité_, de même pour ma mère. Et Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tué, et _tu n'aurais rien pu y faire_. Ton impulsivité à peut-être précipité sa mort cette nuit-là, mais je peux presque te garantir que ce serait arrivé un autre jour, dans un autre combat."

Il me lança un regard entendu. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.

"Et cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à accepter, je sais ça, mais tu dois reconnaître que ce n'était _pas ta faute ! _ Parce que, Harry, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes ça dans la tête, peu importe ce que nous faisons ici, cela ne s'arrêtera pas. Même si nous essayons de t'empêcher de te faire du mal et d'arrêter de t'affamer, soit tu arrêteras pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre et donc tu ne seras pas heureux, soit tu trouveras encore autres chose, comme l'alcool ou les drogues pour aller mieux."

Il se leva alors, emmenant deux autres sandwiches avec lui avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux un long moment, chaude et réconfortante. Le picotement dans mes yeux laisse la place aux larmes qui me brûlent et menacent de couler.

"Bois ta potion, mange un peu de sandwich si tu peux, prends ton temps. Balance des choses si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux. Mais réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit. Je serais juste à côté, quand tu es prêt rejoins moi et on ira autre part, d'accord ? On ne parlera pas si tu ne veux pas, on fera ce que tu veux."

La main quitte ma tête et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Mais là il hésite, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose et qu'il n'osait pas. Mais finalement, il se lance.

"Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas bien sûr, mais au cas où, si tu sens que tu as envie de te faire du mal et que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu dois être conscient que quoi que tu fasses ne te causeras qu'un minimum de mal, dans n'importe quelle partie de cette maison. Ce n'est pas pour te protéger que c'est comme ça, c'est une précaution nécessaire que j'ai installé quand j'ai acheté cette maison, et je ne veux pas l'enlever.

Puis il part, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Putain de merde !


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 12 : **

Je reste devant la porte.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça. Quelque chose de si personnel, de si blessant apparemment. Et je ne comprends pas comment il peut nous comparer. Ce qu'il a fait… ce qu'il a fait était brave. Noble. Il a essayé de sauver sa mère en attirant l'attention sur lui. J'ai mené Sirius dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse parce que j'étais trop stupide pour écouter, me concentrer, faire confiance et vérifier que la situation était bien ce qu'il semblait avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Juste à cause de mon stupide ego. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin dans une situation horrible. Je suis un idiot et un putain de meurtrier.

Ma décision est prise. Je débouche le flacon et marche jusqu'à l'évier avant de le vider directement dans les égouts. Je repose la fiole sur la table et attrape les sandwiches, que j'écrase, les rendant le plus compact possible, presque pâteux, puis j'enlève mes chaussures et met le tout dans le fond de l'une d'entre elles. Je m'occuperais de cela plus tard.

Quand j'ai terminé, je remets mes chaussures, fais mes lacets. Je plonge le doigt dans un peu de vinaigre qu'il reste sur l'assiette et l'enfourne dans le fond de ma bouche. En sentant le vinaigre s'infiltrer dans ma peau, je bondis une bonne trentaine de fois puis je reprends mon souffle, remet bien mon pull, et je quitte la pièce.

Avant d'entrer dans le salon, je m'arrête. Je me sens horrible. Pas physiquement, quoi que ma tête tourne et que mes jambes ont bien du mal à me supporter. Mais ces sentiments ne me dérangent pas. Ils me sont familiers. Non, je me sens horrible à cause des mensonges. Gâcher toute l'aide qu'il essaie de m'apporter. Lui prouvant même d'avantage, sans laisser l'ombre d'un doute, que je ne suis qu'une horrible, horrible personne. Un monstre qui n'en vaut pas le coup, exactement comme l'ont toujours dit les Dursley.

Je frappe. J'entends des pas. La porte s'ouvre. Il m'invite à entrer et à m'asseoir. Je m'exécute, et il prend place sur un fauteuil face à moi. Il me regarde pendant un instant, et me dit.

"Vinaigre."

D'accord. Donc il a remarqué. Il fait apparaître un mouchoir et me le passe. Je le prends en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et m'essuie la bouche avec. Puis je le regarde.

Il hoche la tête tandis que je chiffonne le mouchoir dans ma main.

"La potion ?" Demande-t-il.

J'hoche la tête.

"Bien, bien."

J'ai presque envie de soupirer tellement je suis rassuré. Il n'a pas l'air de se douter de quoi que que ce soit.

"Alors, j'imagine que tu as des questions?" Demande-t-il d'un ton tendu.

Hein ? Ah oui, ma tutelle.

"Non monsieur, pas vraiment."

Menteur.

"Très bien."

Il met une main sur sa bouche et me surveille en même temps.

"Très bien," répète-t-il en s'emparant de l'arrête de son nez. "Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu as besoin de me dire par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine ?"

Il veut savoir si je me suis fait du mal, n'est-ce pas. Mais il ne peut rien savoir d'autre. C'est impossible. Et même s'il a des doutes, il ne peut rien prouver. Enfin, peut-être la potion, mais pas le sandwich.

"Non, monsieur. Je n'ai rien fait, monsieur. A part prendre ma potion et manger mon sandwich monsieur."

Il continue de me fixer.

"Comment était le sandwich ?"

Il ne peut pas le savoir.

"Euh... Il était bon monsieur."

Réfléchis, plus d'informations. Fais qu'il y croit Potter.

"Je, je n'aime pas beaucoup le vinaigre monsieur, mais c'était bon merci, monsieur."

"Arrête de dire ça!" S'exclame-t-il soudain.

Il me crie presque dessus. Comme en classe. Toutefois, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par « ça », je remarque que le ton n'est pas aussi cassant. Il est plus irrité que complètement dégoûté. Je dois paraître pâle, parce qu'il soupire et dit :

"« Monsieur ». Tu n'as pas à le dire après chaque phrase Harry. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu peux m'appeler Severus."

Il se racle la gorge avant d'ajouter :

"J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Severus."

Je regarde ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis.

"Harry."

Je relève les yeux. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et me regarde, avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

"Il n'y avait pas de vinaigre dans ton sandwich."

Je ferme les yeux. _Espèce d'idiot !_ Je voudrais être énervé contre lui pour m'avoir piégé. Je voudrais l'être. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens juste fatigué soudainement.

"Ça ne peut pas continuer Harry. Tu ne peux pas continuer à me mentir. Et tu ne peux pas continuer à ne pas te nourrir."

Je détourne la tête et garde les yeux résolument fermés. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

"Si cela continue comme ça, on va devoir te perfuser juste pour te garder en vie. Regardes toi !" Dit-il avec un mouvement de la main. "Tes cheveux tombent, tes ongles n'ont plus aucune couleur, je peux voir presque tous tes os. Je ne te mens pas Harry. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par mourir. Et qui est-ce que ça va aider ?"

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

"Je ne vais pas mourir !" Je m'écrie. "Je sais ce que je fais d'accord ?"

Il secoue la tête.

"Non, tu ne le sais pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, mais tu dois comprendre. Si tu pesais entre 35 et 40 kilos, j'en serais très surpris. Tu ne manges pas. Tu jettes tout et tu te fais du mal. Tu dois m'écouter, bon sang !"

Je referme les yeux, je presse les mains contre mes oreilles et serre mes jambes contre mon torse. Je n'écouterais pas ça. Non. Je n'écouterais pas. Je n'écouterais pas. Il ne sait pas ce dont il parle. Il ne sait pas la moindre chose.

Je peux toujours l'entendre, il est encore en train de parler. Le son de sa voix est étouffé, mais c'est encore là.

"Faire ça ne les ramènera pas, Harry. Aucun d'entre eux. Tu ne peux pas échanger ta vie contre la leur, peu importe combien tu le voudrais."

Je sens qu'il s'est rapproché.

"Tu ne ramèneras pas Sirius, Harry."

Je ne peux pas gérer ça. Je sens ma magie m'envahir à nouveau, je sens déjà ce qu'il va se passer s'il ne fiche pas le camp d'ici sur le champ. Alors je fais ce que je fais de mieux.

Je fuis.

Je n'essaie même pas la porte d'entrée, je sais, même dans mon état, qu'elle sera fermée, protégée par des barrières. Au lieu de quoi, je fonce vers les escaliers et traverse un couloir en courant. J'ouvre une porte au hasard, j'entre et je la referme. Je m'adosse alors contre elle et je me laisse aller. Je ne peux plus combattre. Mes jambes abandonnent et je me laisse totalement tomber contre la porte, jusqu'à me retrouver recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête enterrée entre mes genoux. Mon cœur bat si fort que Snape pourrait l'entendre. Un sanglot m'échappe alors. J'enfonce ma main dans ma bouche et mords du mieux que je peux, afin d'empêcher les larmes de me venir.

J'entends Snape dehors, ouvrir et refermer des portes en les claquant. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne me trouve. J'essaie de rassembler mes pensées, je cherche un plan. Je me demande si j'aurais assez de magie pour me rendre invisible, juste pour me donner un peu plus de temps. Je commence à essayer, ignorant les battements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Quand :

"Bon sang, mais qui t'es toi ?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 13 : **

Ma tête se relève brusquement. Je scanne la pièce du regard, et mes yeux tombent sur une personne seule dans un coin. Un homme est en train de se relever d'un fauteuil, et je saute subitement sur mes pieds tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi. Il est beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que moi, et franchement, j'ai peur. J'essaie à tâtons d'atteindre la poignée de la porte tandis qu'il avance de plus en plus.

Elle ne s'ouvre pas. Je tors la poignée et tourne, je pousse et tire, et elle ne s'ouvre pas.

"Garçon ?" Demande-t-il en me regardant sévèrement.

C'est ridicule comme ce stupide mot peut me faire trembler. Je commence à marteler la porte, priant pour que Snape arrive _maintenant_.

"Qui es tu garçon ?"

Il pose une large main sur mon épaule, la serre avec force et me secoue.

"Alors ?"

_Où es tu Snape?_ Mes yeux voient une fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce, et j'essaye de m'en approcher. Mon cœur bat encore plus qu'avant, ma gorge est sèche. Je ne peux pas répondre à cet homme, ou lui dire d'aller se faire voir et me laisser sortir, parce que je peux à peine respirer, alors encore moins _parler_.

Il me tient alors plus fermement tandis que j'essaie de m'échapper.

"Tu m'as l'air prêt à t'évanouir, garçon. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas-"

Il est coupé dans sa phrase au moment où la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Snape apparaît, avec de grands yeux. Merci mon Dieu. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et ses yeux se plissent.

"Enlève tes sales pattes de lui !" Crache-t-il.

L'homme nous regarde, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main posée sur mon épaule. Il me relâche doucement, et Snape me pousse alors derrière lui, en dehors de la pièce. Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche, puis décide finalement de ne rien ajouter et claque simplement la porte. Il me regarde alors intensément.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demande-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort, alors je me contente de hocher la tête pour former une sorte de cercle. Mes pensées sont de nouveau totalement confuses. Qui est cet homme ? Et que fait-il dans la maison de Snape si celui-ci le hait à tel point qu'il le montre ouvertement, lui habituellement si impassible ?

Il regarde la porte, puis baisse de nouveau les yeux vers moi. Il soupire.

"Alors euh, je suppose que cela ne sert plus à rien de te préciser d'éviter cette pièce."

Puis il soupire à nouveau.

"Il est- C'est- Je suppose-"

Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi mal à l'aise. Il ressemble un peu à Neville quand on lui pose une question en classe. Pauvre Nev'.

Il claque alors sa langue d'exaspération. Exaspération contre lui-même je crois.

"Mon père Harry. C'est mon père."

Soudainement, ridiculement, je repense à une réplique d'un programme télévisé que j'ai entendu Dudley regarder une fois « Does not compute ». Je ris et ris. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

Snape, qui a sécurisé la porte de _cette _pièce, me guide, alors que je ris comme un hystérique, dans les couloirs. Il ouvre une porte et m'invite à y entrer. Je ris encore, tellement que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Tellement que mon estomac et ma poitrine me font mal. Je sors ma langue pour attraper une larme, goûtant la moiteur salée, et je ris encore plus.

Et puis je décide que ce n'est définitivement pas drôle, et j'arrête brusquement.

Snape à l'air déconcerté par le soudain changement dans mon comportement. Il prend avantage de mon calme pour me dire que cette pièce est ma chambre.

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a un assez grand lit, des murs couleurs crème, un tapis bleu foncé sur le parquet ciré, des meubles qui ont l'air solide, y compris une armoire de bonne taille. C'est sympa. Je lui dis. Il a l'air satisfait.

J'ai envie de poser des questions sur l'homme, son père. Mais je sens que cela ne me regarde pas. Il n'a aucune obligation envers moi.

Il me fixe de nouveau.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il alors.

Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi, alors je reste silencieux.

"J'aurais dû te prévenir pour lu- pour cette pièce."

J'ai traversé toute sa maison en courant sans sa permission et il est désolé? Je ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée de comprendre un jour cet homme.

"C'est sécurisé. Alors la porte ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur."

Il s'arrête.

"Il ne va… pas bien."

Comment peut-il le garder dans sa maison ?

"Oh," dis-je.

Je crois qu'il prend ça comme une question, car il continue.

"Démence. Un elfe de maison s'occupe de lui la plupart du temps."

Il fait une expression bizarre avec ses lèvres.

"Voir à quel point il déteste ça dans ses moments les plus lucides rattrape presque le fait de l'avoir ici."

Il me regarda et soupire, comme s'il entendait ma question silencieuse

"Tu dois comprendre Harry, que j'ai fait bien pire lors de mon service auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Je n'ai peut être tué personne directement, mais j'étais son maître des potions. J'ai travaillé pour lui durant 4 ans avant qu'il n'essaye de te tuer. J'ai tout fait pour créer les meilleures potions afin de mutiler de torturer, de _tuer_."

Sa voix est teintée de dégoût contre lui-même.

"Je suis resté à le regarder faire des choses atroces à des gens sans défense, des innocents. Avec mes créations. Quand Albus m'a informé que mon père était malade, qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller," - Il hausse une épaule- "Je ne pouvais pas refuser, Si ?"

Je reste la bouche grande ouverte face à lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère contre lui pour être si hypocrite ou contre Dumbledore pour avoir apparemment poussé Se- Snape à le faire. Je finis par décider que le premier m'énerve plus en ce moment.

"Comment pouvez-vous rester là et me _dire_ ça ?" Demandais-je, incrédule.

Il à l'air abasourdi.

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Quoi, alors je ne suis pas autorisé à l'autodestruction?" M'exclamais-je, "Mais vous, vous pouvez être la et me justifier votre petite auto-flagellation quotidienne parce que vous avez fait pire ?"

"Harry, ce n'est pas la même cho-"

Je l'interromps.

"C'est la même chose ! C'est exactement la même chose ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a des sorts n'est-ce pas, sur la maison ? Pour être sûr que quand vous allez voir votre père, et que vous vous rappelez tout le mal que vous avez pu causer, vous ne coupiez pas trop profond..."

"Harry tu vas trop loin là," dit-il sévèrement.

Je le sais. Dans ma tête une voix me dit de la fermer avant qu'il décide qu'il en a assez de ma présence. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher.

"Vous ne nier pas alors ?"

Jusqu'à ce que son regard me fasse taire.

Il se contente de me fixer. Pendant longtemps, je détourne le regard, honteux.

"Je suis désolé," je murmure. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé."

Il ne répond rien. Et si c'était la fin ? Et si la dernière preuve de ma stupidité l'avait mené à bout ? Et s'il réalisait que je ne vaux pas le coup de se causer tant de problèmes ? Et s'il était en train de chercher un moyen de me dire qu'il en a assez et qu'il me renvoie à st Patrick ? Peut-être qu'il est en train de se demander si ça se verrait s'il me frappait. Peut-être que...

"Harry, Harry !"

_Oh, quelle bonne idée de l'ignorer monstre. C'est sûr qu'il va changer d'avis et te garder maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

Snape a les sourcils froncés et une main sur mon épaule.

"Harry ?"

"Oui m'sieur ?"

Le froncement de sourcils s'intensifie.

"Ne… Est-ce que-"

Il secoue un peu la tête.

"Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Tu as eu une journée stressante, et tu as tous les droits de te sentir en colère après certaines choses. De te sentir en colère après moi."

"Je ne le suis pas," commençai-je à protester.

Sa voix devient un tout petit peu plus dur.

"Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Harry. Tu as été très clair sur tes sentiments il y a une minute. Et c'est totalement justifiable," ajoute-t-il tardivement.

"Je ne voulais pas."

"S'il te plait Harry, ce n'est pas grave."

Il se racle la gorge.

"Et pour les sorts sur la maison. Ils ne sont pas… Je ne…"

"Je suis désolé!"

Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça, je ne voulais pas l'accuser de ça. Du moins je ne pense pas l'avoir fait.

Il ignore mes paroles.

"C'est un sort pour limiter tous les dommages en général. Je l'ai installé en premier lieu à cause de la prédilection de mon père pour la violence. Cela empêche toute variété de violence physique directe de causer trop de mal."

Il met particulièrement l'accent sur « directe ». Je pense que je suis supposé comprendre quelque chose par là, mais si je le suis, j'ai du rater quelque chose.

Il continue.

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas te faire du mal, à part un léger bleu au pire. Et tu ne peux pas me blesser non plus, comme je ne peux pas te blesser toi," ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

Une tension intérieure dont je n'étais même pas conscient se relâche.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent d'avantage.

"Enfin tu ne pensais pas..."

Je détourne les yeux.

"Harry- Je ne… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné cette impression ?"

Il a l'air… je ne sais pas. Choqué je pense.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" Me hâtais-je de dire pour le rassurer. "Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais !"

Il a l'air sceptique.

"Vraiment !"

Et je le sais vraiment. Je sais qu'il ne frapperait jamais disons, Ron. Ou même Neville.

Mais moi ? Il ne le voudrait pas, j'en suis sur. Mais je fais des choses. Je provoque les gens. J'aimerais lui expliquer, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arriverais jamais à faire comprendre cela.

"Je le sais," murmurais-je simplement.

"Pourquoi alors?" Demande-t-il, confus. "Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'inquiète alors ?"

J'hausse les épaules.

"Est-ce que tu serais plus heureux si tu restais avec quelqu'un d'autre ?" Demande-t-il soudainement. "Minerva peut-être ?"

Je hoche la tête avec conviction.

"S'il vous plait-"

Ma voix se brise.

"Je sais, je vous le jure !"

"Harry, je ne comprends pas. Aide-moi à comprendre ?"

Il a l'air perdu.

"Je..."

_Ne peux pas!_

"Harry," murmure-t-il.

Et juste comme ça d'un coup, je crois que je pourrais être capable de lui dire. Dis-lui, c'est tout.

J'ouvre la bouche. L'espoir sur son visage est palpable, et je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas le décevoir cette fois.

Je crois que j'aurais vraiment pu lui dire cette fois, s'il n'y avait pas eu le ton clair et gai de Dumbledore qui se répandit dans la pièce.

"Severus ! Harry ! Vous voilà !"

Je jure que pendant un instant le visage de Snape s'effondre avant qu'il ne remette son masque habituel.

"Monsieur le directeur," répond-t-il poliment. "Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?"

"Severus," réprimande Dumbledore. "Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler de m'appeler Albus ?"

Haussement de sourcils.

"Ah, très bien mon garçon. Droit au but. Je suis juste passé pour voir comment allaient les choses."

"Bien," répliqua rapidement Snape. C'est tout Albus ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment."

"C'est vrai. Bien sûr mon garçon. Oui. Crois-tu que tu pourrais nous excuser un moment ? Je voulais juste avoir une rapide conversation avec le jeune Harry."

Snape me regarde. Je le supplie du regard et secoue la tête aussi discrètement que possible.

"Je suis sûr que tout ce que vous avez à dire peut être dit devant moi, Albus," dit-il d'un ton raide.

"Severus, vraiment, je veux simplement lui parler."

"Excusez-moi de ne pas être trop désireux de laisser mon" - Il se reprend- "Harry seul avec vous, sachant que la dernière fois que vous lui avez parlé vous l'avez manipulé pour qu'il accepte l'installation d'un sort hautement intrusif ! Ce qui, je vous le rappel à conduit à une rechute que vous avez utilisé comme excuse pour briser notre accord et l'envoyer dans une piètre et ridicule soit disant institution psychiatrique !" S'écrie Severus.

"Severus-"

"Non!" Coupe-t-il enfin fermement. "Et pendant que j'y suis, Albus, je n'apprécie pas votre usage abusif de l'accès à ma cheminée !"

"Bien sûr, mes excuses Severus."

Puis il le regarde d'un air grave.

"Es-tu absolument décidé ?" Interroge-t-il avec espoir.

Eh bien au moins, je suppose que nous pouvons admirer son audace. Severus se contente de le fixer, sans dire un mot.

"Je suppose que oui. Eh bien, bonne chance les garçons. Je dois filer."

Et juste comme ça, il disparaît.

On reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis la cheminée fait un drôle de bruit et brise l'atmosphère.

"Cet homme," dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ce qui résume tout, vraiment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est déjà entièrement traduite depuis des mois. Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture ! )

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Après la visite surprise de Dumbledore hier, Snape a semblé reconnaitre que le moment était perdu.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a l'air d'avoir décidé qu'il était temps d'en revenir à son espèce de thérapie.

Voilà pourquoi nous sommes assis en train d'avoir une espèce de dispute dans son salon.

- Allez Harry, fais-moi plaisir, m'amadoue Snape.

C'est l'exercice le plus inutile de tous les temps. Vraiment. Je ne le ferais pas. Je hoche la tête fermement.

Je ne_ peux pas _le faire !

- Très bien alors. _Je _vais le faire.

C'est ridicule. Ridicule!

- Les gens qui aiment Harry, énonce-t-il au fur et à mesure qu'il écrit sur le parchemin qu'il me tendait quelques secondes avant. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley.

Je détourne le visage, mal à l'aise.

- Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley.

Il s'arrête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela te bouleverse autant Harry ?

- Ca ne me bouleverse pas ! Je rétorque énervé.

- Tu dis ça, mais il est clair que ce n'est pas vrai, répond-il calmement. La simple suggestion d'une telle activité t'a stressé. Pourquoi ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Cela ne m'a pas stressé. C'est juste stupide, niais-je d'un ton maussade.

Il élève un sourcil.

- Stupide ?

- Oui ! Répondis-je avec défi.

- Puis-je demander pourquoi tu penses cela ?

- Ça l'est c'est tout. Non-

Ne t'aventure pas par là.

- Inutile !

- Si tu pensais vraiment cela, tu le ferais plus rapidement pour en être débarrassé. J'ai enseigné à des adolescents pendant des années Harry.

Son sourcil s'élève d'avantage. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.

- Très bien ! Je m'écrie presque. Je baisse ma voix. Je le ferais ! Mais c'est inutile !

Il ignore mon ton rude et mon jugement répété de son activité et me tend un bout de parchemin vierge et une plume.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Je fixe le papier. Approche la pointe de la plume. _Je ne peux pas faire ça_.

Ne sois pas stupide Potter. Tu sais ce qu'il veut que tu écrives, alors fais-le.

Je bouge la plume. Forme les lettres pour écrire « Hermione » et « les Weasley ». C'est bon. Je peux le faire. Bon Dieu, j'arriverais presque à me le faire croire si j'essayais assez. Mais là je suis coincé. Je relève les yeux au-dessus de ma frange.

Il est en train de me regarder.

Je rebaisse rapidement le regard. _Ecris juste quelques noms, sale monstre_ ! N'importe lesquels.

« Remus ». J'écris. Voilà. On pourrait presque y croire.

Puis je le barre.

Je l'écris à nouveau. Et cette fois je le barre tellement que le parchemin se troue.

Il n'y a aucune chance que Remus ne m'aime. Aucune !

Même s'il l'avait fait, même s'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait m'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il ne peut plus maintenant. J'ai tué ses _meilleurs_ amis, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Si je n'arrive pas à me pardonner moi-même, qui avait juste connu Sirius pendant un peu plus d'un an, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que prétendre que Remus puisse me pardonner ? Remus qui avait connu Sirius pendant des années.

_Sirius_. Voilà un autre nom que je ne peux pas mettre sur sa putain de liste !

Inutile de faire semblant. Personne ne peut aimer un meurtrier. Je barre les noms d'Hermione et des Weasley et balance la plume à travers la pièce.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ok ? Est-ce ce que vous vouliez entendre Snape ? Je ne peux pas le faire ! Personne ne m'aime ! Voilà votre putain de conclusion !

Il soupire fortement.

- Harry, ma « putain de conclusion » comme tu dis, était de te montrer au contraire combien de gens t'aiment vraiment.

Il gesticule avec sa main.

- Le fait que tu ne réalises pas cela d'une façon si flagrante m'inquiète. Les gens t'aiment Harry. Beaucoup de gens.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je me moque.

- C'est vrai Harry ! Insiste-t-il.

J'en ai assez. Je veux vraiment, vraiment me couper. Je veux juste sortir d'ici.

- Ecoutez, j'apprécie que vous essayiez de me faire aller mieux ou je ne sais quoi, mais ce n'est pas... C'est juste... Ca n'aide pas, ok ?

J'essaie de me calmer, d'adopter un ton neutre. Non cela ne me stress pas, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, je n'en ai juste pas besoin.

- Mais-Commence-t-il.

Puis il prend une profonde inspiration.

- Très bien, dit-il. Très bien, j'abandonne.

Je souris. Merci mon Dieu.

- Si, ajoute-t-il rapidement, tu acceptes de faire autre chose à la place.

Mon visage s'effondre un peu.

- Quelque chose d'autre ? Je répète.

- Oui, confirme-t-il. Tu peux parler avec moi de cela, ou tu peux jouer à un jeu avec moi.

- Un jeu ? Dis-je suspicieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête ? C'est drôle, en fait, de voir que ce n'est pas impossible d'imaginer Snape jouer à un jeu maintenant. Bien que je doute fort qu'il ait « serpents et échelles » en tête.

- Oui, dit-il avec hésitation. Chacun notre tour on va penser à deux mots, puis en choisir un. Ensuite, on explique pourquoi on a choisi celui-là, avec sincérité. On ne commente pas nos réponses. C'est ton choix.

Oh super. C'est le moment des questions.

- Bon, très bien. Je vais jouer, je crois.

- Excellent ! Dit-il. Veux-tu te lancer en premier ?

Je hausse les épaules. J'essaie de penser à des questions qui le terrifieront assez pour qu'il décide d'arrêter.

- Pas vraiment.

- D'accord.

Il s'assoit sur le sol, les jambes croisées, regardant dans la direction opposée.

- Je trouve toujours que c'est mieux si on fait comme si personne ne pouvait nous entendre pour ce genre de choses, explique-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, je l'imite simplement, fixant le mur.

- Prêt ? Demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce avant de me rappeler qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

- Je crois, dis-je.

- Très bien. Extérieur ou intérieur? Commence-t-il.

Il continue sans attendre de réponse.

- Personnellement, je préfère être à l'extérieur. Tu peux t'échapper plus facilement en cas de besoin. Et il n'y a rien de tel qu'un beau paysage pour te rappeler qu'il y a quelques beautés dans ce monde, après tout.

Silence. Il ne me presse pas à prendre la parole, et je ne me presse pas pour donner ma réponse. Je suis plutôt abasourdi de voir qu'il se donne à fond là-dedans. Et par sa réponse. Je pense que beaucoup parmi nous supposerais qu'il est le genre à aimer être enfermé, à cause des donjons et tout. Je suppose que cela montre juste qu'on ne connait pas aussi bien les gens que l'on croit.

- Intérieur. Dis-je alors, brisant le silence. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas. Je me sens plus en sécurité je suppose.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça. Lui dire ça.

- Dehors ça à l'air juste trop… gros parfois.

Stupide.

- Je ne suis pas, agoraphobe ou je ne sais quoi, j'ajoute sur la défensive.

Le silence tombe de nouveau. Il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de me souvenir que c'est mon tour de poser une question.

- Oh, euh. Je ne sais pas.

Je découvre que je ne veux pas qu'il mette fin au jeu. Je veux en apprendre plus sur lui. Et il a raison, si j'essaie assez fort, je peux imaginer qu'il n'est plus là.

- Euh…

Je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit.

- Chats ou chiens ?

Je pose la première question qui me vient à l'esprit. Mon Dieu, comment puis-je être aussi stupide ? C'est toi qui a choisi Potter.

- Euh, je préfère les chats je crois. Parce que tante Marge a toujours eu des chiens et ils euh, aboyaient beaucoup. Et ils me pourchassaient en quelque sorte parfois. Et vous voyez, Hermione à un chat, je finis maladroitement.

- Les chats, approuve-t-il.

Il a l'air de sourire. Mon Dieu, il se moque de moi.

- Ils sont de bons compagnons, bien plus que les chiens, je trouve. Et j'ai eu, moi aussi de mauvaises expériences avec les chiens. Lève tôt ou lève tard ?

Il s'arrête un instant.

- Je ne peux jamais me lever avant 7h30 au plus tôt.

Il baisse un peu la voix, comme s'il partageait un grand secret.

- Quand j'ai commencé à enseigner, Albus avait l'habitude d'envoyer un elfe de maison pour venir me réveiller. Après que j'ai raté mes premiers cours 3 fois, en 3 jours.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je ris.

- Impertinent ! Marmonne-t-il de bonne humeur. Je travaille tard.

Oui, chasser les élèves dans les couloirs, on sait. Après avoir terminé de me moquer de lui, je réfléchis.

- Je m'en moque je crois, dis-je après un moment.

J'hésite.

- Je-je ne dors pas tellement en fait, j'admets après une minute. Euh, je fais des cauchemars.

Ca à l'air d'être un bien plus grosse confession que ça ne l'est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pose rapidement ma prochaine question.

- Balais ou cheminées ?

Puis presque immédiatement j'ajoute.

- Les balais. Je n'atteins pas la bonne direction par les cheminées, et j'ai toujours peur qu'il y ait un problème et que je finisse par bruler.

J'attends un peu, puis admet quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, quelque chose que je me suis à peine admit à moi-même.

- Je n'aime pas voler tant que ça non plus, cela dit. Surtout en ce moment. Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je préfère rester à l'intérieur je crois. Et j'ai toujours un peu peur de tomber.

Même si je ne peux pas le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'une question le démange. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se contente de répondre.

- Je préfère les cheminées. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué sur un balai. Jour ou nuit ?

Il se racle la gorge.

- Je dirais probablement la nuit. C'est plus facile de rester indétectable dans l'ombre. Particulièrement utile pour attraper des attaquants qui ne se méfient pas.

Je peux presque l'entendre _sourire s'un air satisfait._

- Oui, euh. La nuit. Comme vous avez dit. Vous savez. Moins de gens autour et tout ça. Et puis je, ouais, j'aime la nuit. Etre dans le noir. Vous voyez.

Je crois que ma cohérence a atteint un nouveau niveau dans le pathétique. Bien joué Potter.

- Parce que-

Je m'arrête.

- On peut, on peut arrêter maintenant? S'il vous plait ?

Je sens une boule dans ma gorge. C'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas besoin du noir, je n'ai pas besoin d'arrêter. Je n'ai pas besoin de pleurer encore. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en ai envie si soudainement.

- Bien sûr, répond-il. Merci Harry.

J'hoche la tête puis me recule contre le mur, remonte mes genoux et les serre sous mon menton.

Il vient et s'assoit près de moi. Il ne dit rien, ne se moque pas de la façon dont je me serre les lèvres pour les faire arrêter de trembler, ne me demande pas de lui parler de quoi que ce soit que j'ai mentionné dans le jeu.

Il reste juste assis à, mes côtés en silence et éteins les lumières en un sort.

Puis, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et prétends ne rien sentir quand mes épaules commencent à trembler. Je ne pleure pas vraiment, je tremble juste, comme si j'avais froid ou quelque chose comme ça, même si il fait très bon ici. Je ne peux m'arrêter.

Mais...

Assis ici, dans le noir, adossé contre le mur du salon, tandis que mes tremblements s'apaisent sous son étreinte chaleureuse, je me sens... optimiste. Bien plus que je ne l'ai été depuis des années.

Et, avec la voix acerbe habituellement présente et qui en ce moment est silencieuse, je pense que peut-être, juste, peut- être, tout pourrait s'arranger en fin de compte.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et désolé à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre... Bonnes vacances! ;)<p> 


	16. Epilogue n1

Voilà, cette fanfiction touche presque à sa fin puisque c'est le premier épilogue, l'auteur en ayant écrit deux, un autre suivra après… J'espère que vous apprécierez et merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

**The Dark**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Sans savoir comment, je suis dans _ses quartiers. _Dans _sa_ chambre même.

Je saisis ma lame, et ignore ma voix dans l'arrière de ma tête qui me prie d'arrêter tandis que je l'enfonce dans ma chair.

C'est marrant la façon dont Severus a en quelque sorte poussé Vernon de ma tête et s'est glissé à sa place. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était arrivé.

Mais je ne penserais pas à lui. La lame déchire ma peau et ça fait mal.

Je ne me suis jamais coupé ici avant, et je me sens malade à l'idée de profaner cet endroit. Mais je veux absolument déclencher ces barrières que j'ai désespérément essayé de faire fonctionner quand je me suis installé avec Severus, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sens plus en sécurité ici.

Je me laisse saigner un peu, écœuré de ce que je fais, écœuré par le fait que je puisse encore en tirer du soulagement après tous ces mois, même si je me convaincs du contraire. Puis je fais disparaitre la lame, me soigne et me force à reconnaître la vérité.

Il ne reviendra vraiment jamais.

Je suis étendu sur son lit, caressant ma nouvelle blessure, et laisse les larmes couler sur son oreiller, et prétends que je ne suis pas trop vieux pour murmurer que je veux mon papa et que en disant cela, je veux dire James Potter et pas son pire ennemi.

Je reste ainsi pendent longtemps. Je ne dors pas, je ne pense pas, je suis juste là.

Quand je sens une main sur mon dos, je ne me retourne pas, parce que cela ne peut être que deux personne : Dumbledore ou Severus.

Si c'est Dumbledore, alors j'ai peur de ne pas me retenir de le frapper en le voyant.

Si c'est Severus, alors je me suis enfin endormi, parce que les morts ne peuvent avoir l'air si vrai que dans les rêves, et je n'ai pas envie de me retourner et d'affronter la vérité tout de suite.

Je n'ai plus de larmes, seul un dur et sec sanglot m'échappe quand la voix familière de Snape dit doucement mon prénom.

Mes yeux se ferment tandis que ses bras m'entourent, me faisant me sentir autant en sécurité que n'importe quel enfant dans les bras de son père.

Mes peurs s'envolent quand il éteint la lumière et murmure :

- Il est parti Harry. Il est enfin parti.

J'essaye de lui parler pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, mais découvre que je ne peux pas. Je me force à manger malgré mon inquiétude. Je ne veux plus le décevoir.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis si faible que je ne pouvais plus faire face quand il n'était pas la. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu par moi.

Mais je sais que je dois lui dire.

Voilà pourquoi je me tiens dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, alors qu'il est assis dos à moi, en train de rédiger le rapport de la mort de Voldemort pour le compte de l'ordre.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, mais ce qui n'est probablement qu'une minute, il se retourne et me sourit.

- Harry, dit-il pour m'accueillir.

Je lui réponds par un faible sourire.

Il se lève et s'étire.

- J'ai besoin d'air frais. Tu viens avec moi ?

J'hoche la tête et marche avec lui jusqu'au parc.

On s'installe au bord du lac au moment où il se tourne vers moi.

- Alors, commence-t-il.

Exactement au moment où j'arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache que :

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il incline la tête.

- Toi d'abord.

Je fais non de la tête. Mon court moment de courage s'est de nouveau évanoui.

Le creux familier entre ses sourcils apparaît, mais après s'être assuré que je suis sur, il commence de nouveau.

- Alors...

Il s'arrête, pendant qu'il semble chercher les bons mots.

- Je voulais te demander si ça te disait- enfin, je veux dire, jesais que tu as presque 17 ans, mais...

C'est plutôt marrant quand il est comme ça. L'imperturbable maître des potions devenant si frustré de ne pas être capable de dire ce qu'il veut et de la façon dont il le veut. Dans quelques secondes il abandonnera et lâchera d'un seul coup.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Et...

- Je veux t'adopter.

Il se surprend lui-même. Comme toujours. Et comme toujours, il me surprend aussi. Quoi ?

- Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, ajoute-t-il.

Mon Dieu ce que ça ne me dérange pas ! Je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis, et bien, toujours je crois. Sauf que-

Merde !

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.

J'ai encore tout foutu en l'air. En me disant cela, en disant ce qu'il est en train de dire, il ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait hier. Il ne le sait pas encore. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai encore laissé tomber.

- Harry ? Demande-t-il l'air inquiet. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le veux pas. C'était juste une idée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour, pour me dire ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas.

Je hoche la tête avec véhémence. Je _veux_ ça, je le veux tellement.

- Si, je veux ! Lui dis-je.

C'est juste lui qui ne voudra plus une fois que je lui aurais dit.

Il a l'air perplexe.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il Harry ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. _Je ne peux pas ! _

- Harry ? Dit-il gentiment.

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme et hausse les épaules. Là je soulève ma manche un peu et d'un signe de tête lui indique la pâle cicatrice qui est tout ce qui reste de mon état de panique d'hier soir.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je murmure.

Je ne peux pas le regarder. _S'il te plait ne me renvoies pas_, j'ajoute silencieusement, _s'il te plait, veux toujours de moi ! _

Il avance alors sa main, et caresse d'un doigt ma blessure.

- Tout va bien, dit-il doucement à ma grande surprise.

- Je suis désolé, je répète, je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire... Je voulais juste que tu reviennes, et je pensais... J'ai entendu les alarmes, j'ai cru que... Et je suis juste vraiment désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé, je réaffirme.

- Harry, ce n'est pas grave, répète-t-il doucement. Je sais. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout soit complètement fini... Avant un moment, si jamais ça arrive vraiment.

Il y a un silence.

- L'offre tient toujours, si tu veux, me dit-il.

Je souris et je souris et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire. Je sens mes yeux devenir humides. Alors je me mords les lèvres. Mais ce sont des larmes joyeuses. Je hoche la tête.

Il avance sa main et retire ma lèvre de là où je l'ai coincé sous mes dents.

- Plus de ça, dit-il en souriant autant que moi.

Puis il me prend dans ses bras.

Et alors, peut-être n'est ce qu'un effet de mon imagination, mais quand je murmure « merci papa », tellement doucement contre le tissu de sa chemise que je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendu, puisque c'était simplement pour essayer, je le sens s'agripper encore plus à moi pendant une fraction de seconde.

Papa.


	17. Épilogue final

**Résumé :**Harry a toujours apprécié les ténèbres. Severus Snape s'apprête à découvrir pourquoi. Attention : mention de troubles alimentaires, automutilation. TRADUCTION DE PURPLISH-PANDA.

Voici, enfin, le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, je le trouve pour ma part particulièrement touchant, j'espère que vous aurez la même impression !

Bonne lecture )

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark<strong>

**Epilogue :**

Trainant dans la chambre qui a été la mienne (la mienne !) tout l'été, je me demande si oui ou non je reviendrais ici un jour.

Logiquement, me dis-je, en empaquetant ce qu'il reste de mes affaires ça et là -des chaussettes, une plume, deux pièces d'échecs que j'ai du oublier quand j'ai rangé le paquet que m'a envoyé Ron pour mon anniversaire - il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Professeur Snape – Severus - ne m'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir, et il est toujours mon tuteur. Mais... Voldemort est parti-il ne veut toujours pas me dire comment et quand je proteste à propos de la prophétie, il me rétorque qu'il a toujours été nul en divination -alors je n'ai plus besoin de protection. Je suis majeur maintenant, je n'ai même plus besoin de tuteur désormais. Et plus j'y pense, plus je trouve de raisons pour lui de… _Abandonner_ mon cas.

Après noël, ce noël qui me paraît si loin mais qui en fait n'était que l'année dernière, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de la tromper, de l'éloigner. J'ai lutté pendant des heures, des jours et des semaines pour me sentir _bien_. Pour manger tout ce qu'il me servait, et lui parler, encore et encore de tout et pour ne pas ma laisser tenter par l'envie d'envoyer tout le monde se _faire_ _foutre, _et simplement faire ce dont j'avais envie. Pour ne pas me couper.

Et même si je ne l'ai pas fait (A part deux ou trois fois au début) et que maintenant je ne peux simplement pas...

... J'en ai toujours envie.

Je le veux tellement que ça fait mal, parfois, tellement que je dois m'éloigner et juste rester immobile pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je puisse atténuer cette _envie_ oppressante.

Et ça me rend malade, à l'intérieur, de savoir que j'en ai envie, et de savoir que je ne devrais pas vouloir ça. C'est comme si je rejetais son aide, l'aide de tout le monde.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en parle à personne. La raison pour laquelle tout le monde pense qu'ils m'ont guérit.

Cela montre que j'avais raison en fin de compte- Tout le monde pense qu'il peut vous guérir, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Ils peuvent t'aider à avoir assez de forte motivation pour faire taire un peu le désir, ainsi tu n'abandonneras pas –je ne le referais pas maintenant, et je le referais jamais, à cause de la peine palpable quand elle était près de moi et les larmes de Ron quand il pensait que je dormais et la fierté qu'_il _ressentait pour _moi _après Noël quand il m'a vu manger tout un repas et ne pas courir le vomir, et chaque jour où il voyait que je ne m'étais pas coupé – et le poids de sa déception chaque fois que je baissais les bras.

Voilà pourquoi j'espère de tout mon cœur que Severus me laissera revenir ici l'été prochain.

Parce qu'ils disent tous qu'on devrait lutter contre nos vices pour nous-mêmes, mais ils ont tort.

Si tu te déteste avec autant de force que je me détestais, et me déteste encore, pourquoi ferais-tu l'effort de te battre pour toi-même ?

Tu ne le ferais pas. Tu ne le fais pas.

Severus interrompt alors mes joyeuses pensées avec son coup rapide habituel sur la porte.

- Harry ?

- Entre, dis-je.

Il ouvre la porte.

- Tu es prêt à partir ? Demande-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

- Yep !

Je me relève du sol rapidement et attrape ma valise.

Il observe la chambre et me regarde curieusement.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de tout prendre avec toi. Ce sera toujours la quand tu reviendras à Noël –il se rattrape rapidement- Enfin, si tu veux venir à Noël.

Un élan de joie me traverse si vite que je pourrais éclater.

- Je peux revenir ? Demandais-je rapidement pour vérifier, avec l'impression que mon visage pourrait me couper en deux à cause du grand sourire que je ne peux pas retenir.

Il a l'air confus.

- Bien sûr.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je fais un bond en avant et le serre fort.

- Merci, je murmure.

_Pour tout, _j'ajoute silencieusement.

Je le sens me serrer contre lui.

- Tu auras toujours une chambre ici Harry, me rassure-t-il au moment où je le relâche.

Ouais.

Peut-être que tout ira bien après tout.

X

**The end**

X

* * *

><p>Voilà! Encore une fois, j'espère que cela vous aura plus! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos remarques et critiques qui pourraient arranger mes traductions. Merci d'avoir lu, un immense MERCI à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster leur reviews et qui ont donnés l'impression de vraiment s'investir dans cette histoire… A bientôt ! )<p> 


End file.
